


Teenage Dreams

by Truffle588



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dany is a good girl, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Jon is a bad boy, Slow Burn, Viserys is her younger brother, Viserys is not evil, loosely inspired by Freaks and Geeks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truffle588/pseuds/Truffle588
Summary: Dany Targaryen has had a hard time dealing with the death of her father and navigating the rough waters of high school. This story follows Dany's POV as she falls for a boy who challenges her and draws her out of her shell to become comfortable in her own skin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I have to finish my other fic, but I wanted to get the first chapter of this piece I've been working on out there. It's loosely based on Freaks and Geeks, with Dany gravitating towards the outcasts of high school and Viserys being the younger brother who has geeky tendencies. The conflicts and storylines are going to be original. 
> 
> I wanted to capture the harsh reality of being a teenage girl in a high school where you don't know where you fit in, and you're unsure of yourself and who you are as a person. 
> 
> Enjoy this journey back into high school!

She rifled through her mother's closet, reaching towards the back of the rack, feeling past the heavy snow jackets and woolen coats. Her hands finally felt was she was looking for. 

 

_ Perfect. _

 

She pulled out a bluish gray Members Only jacket.  _ There it is _ , thought Dany. She put it on and it smelled just like she remembered--her father's scent. Newspapers, aftershave--just a warm, familiar smell.  

 

Making her way downstairs, she saw her mom busily preparing their lunches, her back turned to them. Dany sat down and poured herself a bowl of cereal. She nodded towards her younger brother, Viserys, who returned her gesture with a glare, then looked back down to his bowl.

 

_ So young, and so emo already _ , she thought. 

 

Dany was a junior at King's Landing High School. Her younger brother attended King's Landing Middle School. The two schools were connected to each other and made up  the same campus, which was divided by the athletics field. Dany drove her her brother to school every morning. 

 

Her mother Rhaella turned around. “Dany why are you wearing your father's old jacket? You have plenty of your own that are made for girls…”

 

“I just like the way this looks. Plus this style of making a comeback,” she lied, hoping her mother would buy it. 

 

Truth was, her father passed away about two years ago. He stopped wearing this jacket around the time Dany was 10, but she still fondly remembers him in it, the way he'd zip it up to the top while carrying her and Vis to the park on chilly fall mornings to play on the swings and monkey bars. She suddenly remembered it a few nights ago, lying awake in her bed, unable to sleep. She knew her mother kept a stash of his clothes in the back of her closet, which led to today morning, when Dany's urge to find the jacket took over. 

 

Rhaella looked at her and decided to let it go. Maybe her mother realizes we all have different way of coping, Dany thought. 

 

“All right, text me if you are coming home late, kids. Dinner is already in the fridge. Spaghetti and meatballs. Dany, please warm it up and give it to Vis if I have to stay late at work.” Rhaella said. 

 

Another byproduct of her father's passing. Her mother took up longer hours and threw herself into her work, with the intention of earning enough money to make up for the lack of another income. Truth was, they were fine financially, but Rhaella had this need to fill the shoes of Aerys and overcompensate for their loss.

 

Her mom always had food on the table, never missed packing them lunch, and always made sure they ate breakfast, despite her long hours.

 

“Ok Vis, let's go,” said Dany.

 

They gathered their things, kissed their mom goodbye, and left.

 

“Why are you wearing that jacket? You look like one of those burnouts who hang out under the bleachers.” asked Vis.

 

“None of your damn business, Vis. Focus on yourself and not me,” Dany said, harshly, instantly regretting her tone. 

 

“I'm sorry for speaking to you like that, buddy. I just...missed dad a lot today,” said Dany apologetically. 

 

“Yeah I miss him a lot too,” admitted Vis. 

 

Vis was a small kid, but absolutely brilliant. He was into Dungeons and Dragons, Star Trek, coding, and president of the Middle School AV club. He could fix Dany's phone or computer no matter what she did it to it. He skipped two grades because he was way too smart and bored, making him one of the smaller kids in middle school. He had friends, a group of boys like him, whose interests matched his. 

 

She hoped the other kids were nice to him. Kids like Vis didn't have it easy in school.

 

Dany didn't quite know where she fit in. She was a very good student, getting straight A's in all her classes. She didn't really relate to the overachievers though, she didn't see the point in joining extracurriculars just to look good on college apps. The popular kids and jocks were just so..small minded-- all they did was gossip about who was sleeping with who, and talk about parties. 

 

Her long platinum blonde hair, big blue eyes, and petite frame did garner some attention from boys, especially one jock named Drogo. He'd follow Dany around and constantly pepper her with suggestive comments and looks that made her feel uncomfortable. She finally told him one day that she wasn't interested. He must've spread some false rumor to save face, because the day after she told him to back off, people started whispering about her in the hallways.

 

Dany dropped Vis off at the middle school campus and parked in the student parking lot of the high school. She gathered her backpack and then realized Vis had dropped his trigonometry homework on the floor of her car. Dany picked up his papers and decided to walk back to the middle school campus to deliver it to him.

 

She made her way over and made out a tiny blonde boy by the football bleachers, being lifted off the ground by a larger kid with a buzz cut, whose fist looked ready to punch him.

 

“Hey! Get off my brother!” she yelled. “What the hell is wrong with you!” running over and shoving the boy with the buzzcut off Vis. 

 

“Is there a problem here?,” a voice called out. The voice was deep and gravelly, and had a distinctive British accent. Dany immediately knew who it belonged to.

 

_ Jon Snow. _

 

“No... I...I w-was just asking my friend here for help with my homework...” the kid with the buzzcut said, visibly shaking with fear looking at Jon.

 

And who wouldn't fear Jon? He had a reputation around the high school as a troubled kid...a burn out who smoked cigarettes and pot under the bleachers, had a fake ID, snuck into rock clubs underage, dated older women, and just didn't give a damn. He was lean and muscular, and was one of the only high schoolers who could grow some facial hair without it looking scraggly; he had long hair usually pushed back into a man bun, and was….  _ British _ . 

 

He had transferred in freshman year of high school from a village in northern Britain, after some horrible family tragedy, she’d heard. His uncle took him in and that's how he ended up in an American high school.

 

Dany would be lying to herself if she didn't admit that she found him a tiny bit attractive. Okay, she was totally smitten with him. Every time she'd catch a glimpse of him, her stomach would turn. She noticed the small things, like how his eyes crinkled when he smiled, how he liked to twirl his pencil in his fingers, how he couldn't stop fidgeting sometimes, and how there was always a strand or two of hair that he'd missed into his man bun. She wondered how it would feel for her to to tuck those stands behind his ear and…

 

_ Dany, stop it.  _

 

Returning back to the present, Dany was caught between Vis, the punk with a buzzcut, and Jon. 

 

“I think you should pick on someone your own size, mate. And you should get out of here before I ignore my own advice and knock you to the ground,” growled Jon. 

 

The kid ran away as fast as possible.

 

“Vis, are you ok?” Dany asked, moving to help him off the floor. 

 

“Don't touch me Dany, I'll get up on my own.”

 

“What's your problem, I was only trying to help,” said Dany. 

 

“Well next time stay out of it. I don't need my  _ sister _ to win my fights for me.”

 

Dany wordlessly handed him his homework and he grabbed it with a glare and stomped off. 

 

She looked at him walk away.

 

“Kids these days, eh?” remarked Jon. She had forgotten he was still next to her.

 

“I worry about him. I know he gets picked on and bullied but he doesn't ever tell me how bad it is.” 

 

Jon looked to her. “It's hard when you're small and everyone else is so big. You're an easy target,” he said, very wisely.  _ Was he speaking from experience?  _

 

His eyes were stuck onto her. Dany felt like was she was going to combust into flames, she felt so exposed. She wanted to hide from his stare.

 

“I'm Jon”. 

 

“I know. I mean...I'm Dany.”  _ Way to be smooth, Dany, _ she thought. 

 

“I know,” he smiled, eyes crinkling. Dany could just die right there, she was so overwhelmed he was speaking to her. 

 

“Then why did you…” she started. 

 

“We've just never spoken to each other, so I thought you didn't know me. You sit in front of me in English Literature. You said last week that Romeo and Juliet--and I'm paraphrasing here-- ’are a bunch of immature morons who didn't know the first thing about love’”. 

 

Dany reddened. “Well, they are…” she stammered.

 

“No, I agree with you. I agree with most of the things you say actually.” 

 

The bell rang and Dany realized where she was and who she was talking to.

 

“I've got to get going…” she started walking away. 

 

“Yeah, nice meeting you Daenerys.” said Jon. “Oh, and nice jacket!” He shouted across the increasing distance between them. 

 

She smiled as she walked away, clutching her jacket closer. She realized he called her by her full name and not Dany. How did he know…?


	2. Chapter 2

Dany was both dreading and looking forward to English Lit that day. Would Jon acknowledge her existence? Or would he ignore her and pretend their run in this morning never happened? She had no idea what to expect. She arrived to class and sat in her seat, noticing Jon hadn't arrived yet. He was usually late and sauntered in last minute. True to form, he walked in a minute after the final bell, slipping into the seat behind hers. 

 

“Class, our section on Shakespeare has come to a close, and we have our final project,” announced Mr. Lannister, the English teacher, “You are to partner up with a classmate and perform a scene from one of the plays we have studied. I have a list of approved scenes, and each pair is to sign up for a scene. This will be 20 percent of your grade for this quarter, so dress up, take it seriously, and really feel the emotions!”

 

Dany cringed. She had no idea who wanted to partner with her. The whole room erupted in chatter, with students pairing up left and right. She looking around the room when she heard a booming voice. 

 

“Dany! Partner with me. I have the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet. You'd be the perfect Juilet” said Drogo. 

 

She wanted gag in her mouth. But she felt like she had no other option. Feeling cornered she readied herself to agree when--

 

“Actually Dany just agreed to partner with me,” said a deep voice in a British accent. Jon.  _ Thank goodness.  _

 

“Is that true, Dany?”

 

Dany looked incredulously at Jon then at Drogo. What on Earth was happening right now? She went from being completely invisible (which she was very much ok with) to being caught between two boys. She was so ready to crawl under a rock. 

 

“Yeah, Jon's my partner. Sorry,” said Dany.

 

Drogo huffed out a breath. “Suit yourself. I'll go ask someone else.”

 

Dany turned to Jon. “Thank you, I really didn't want to be his partner…or be Juliet.”

 

“Well I wouldn't either if I knew what kinda stuff he was saying about you…” he started. 

 

Dany died just a little inside. “What has he been saying? It's not true whatever he said...he's just angry I said no to him..”

 

“Yeah I figured it's all false”, he paused, glancing at her and registering her panic. “You know, people say all sorts of false shit about me.” he stated. “You're lucky you have me though. I'm British. My people invented Shakespeare.”

 

Dany laughed out loud. 

 

“So what play should we do?” asked Jon. 

 

“Anthony and Cleopatra,” Dany said, without missing a beat. 

 

“Why that play?”

 

“Because it's the only female lead that Shakespeare wrote. She's a queen. She's reckless and ruthless. Manipulated all these men around her. Men worshipped her for her beauty and she used her beauty as a weapon against them,” Dany said, passionately.

 

“Hmm...Is that what you do?” He asked in a jesting tone.

 

Danys face reddened and she was caught off guard. “I… What?” she stammered.  

 

_ Did he just call me beautiful?  _

 

“Joking. Yeah that play sounds great. I'm good with that.”

 

Dany walked over with Jon to Mr. Lannister's desk and scrutinized the sign up paper. 

 

“Act 3, scene 11 is the only one left.” She said, her eyebrows scrunching in disappointment.

 

“What's wrong with that scene?”

 

“Well it's between Anthony and Cleopatra… it's a great scene, she manipulates the hell outta him, but they, well...kiss…” she trailed off, hoping Jon doesn't notice her discomfort.

 

“Well I'm sure we can edit that part out,” said Jon.

 

“Yeah, we could,” said Dany, relieved.

 

“All right, my queen. Thanks for being my partner.”

 

“Thank you for.. you know, saving me from Drogo.”

 

“Yeah of course. Anytime.”

 

The bell rang and they went their separate ways. 

 

….

 

It wasn't until the lunch bell that Dany had spotted Jon again. He was walking in her direction in the hallway. She noticed a group of girls staring at him as he walked past them, his hand deliberately running through his curly locks. He knew they were checking him out. The girls giggled amongst themselves as he passed them. Dany felt a little annoyed at this pompous display and rolled her eyes.

 

“Hey,” said Jon, stopping in front of Dany. 

 

“Hi, she replied, a little confused.

 

“So, where do you sit at lunchtime?

 

Dany felt embarrassed. This is where she tells him how she sits alone, that she didn't have many friends…

 

“Well sometimes the tables in front of the library...I usually like to read a book…”

 

“Will you come with me? For a walk?” he said, interrupting her. 

 

“Uh yeah...sure.”

 

He held his hand out and she took it, Jon leading her through the crowded hallways and out the backdoors towards the athletic field. He led her to the shaded enclosed spot under the bleachers, where four other students were hanging out. 

 

“Daenerys, this is everyone. Everyone this is Daenerys.”

 

“Don't you go by Dany?” asked a chubbier boy wearing a flannel shirt a few sizes too long for him. He extended his hand out. “I'm Sam.”

 

“Yeah, it's short for Daenerys, which can be a mouthful.”

 

“It sure can,” remarked an attractive blonde. “I'm Val. I guess Jon found a stray puppy and wants to give it a home?”

 

“Val, play nice,” Jon warned.

 

“Don't mind her, we've been trying to find that stick she's stuck so far up her ass for a while now,” remarked another boy, who was lanky and had long straight hair. “I'm Edd.”

 

“Aaand I'm Pyp,” said a shorter boy with a crooked smile and a spring to his step. “Is your hair real?” He asked Dany. 

 

Dany ran her fingers through it, “Yeah it is, I don't dye it.”

 

“Where’d you get that jacket from?” asked Edd.

 

“Didn't you date that jock Drogo?” started Pyp when Jon thankfully interrupted. 

 

“Guys enough with the third degree. Let the lady relax for a bit with us” said Jon.

 

Dany was surprised Jon was stepping in to defend her so much. It was almost as if he liked her. Suddenly, she remembered something.

 

“Hey Jon…” she started. Jon raised his eyebrows in answer.

 

“How do you know my full name? That my name's Daenerys and not Dany?”

 

“Well you have rather large handwriting and I peeked at your scantron during the State English Test last week.”

 

“Were you cheating off me?!” asked Dany.

 

“Me? No, no. I was just checking my answers against yours.” He smirked. “You might've gotten some wrong, by the way…”

 

“Shut up, I probably got a higher score than you,” she swatted him playfully. 

 

Dany could see Val rolling her eyes dramatically.  _ What was her problem? Did she also have a crush on Jon? _ Dany wasn't going to lie, Val scared her a bit. She seemed like a girl who wasn't afraid to play dirty.  _ Maybe Jon wasn't worth the drama _ , she thought, eyeing him. She caught him staring at his smile again, his eyes crinkling in that adorable way. 

 

_ Okay, maybe he was worth a fight.  _

 

They hung out for a little while longer. His friends had similar tastes in music, preferring classic rock and indie bands to the mainstream top 40 music. Sam liked foreign movies like Dany, and they chatted about their love for Almodovar films.

 

“See you tomorrow Dany,” said Sam once the lunch bell rang again and they were gathering their things. 

 

“Yup see ya around Blondie,” said Pyp. 

 

Did she just make friends? 


	3. Chapter 3

Jon and Dany exchanged numbers at the end of lunch, under the pretense of coordinating a time where they'd practice their scene together. 

 

That night, after finishing her homework, Dany opened up a book, the newest work by Roxane Gay, when she heard her phone ding.  _ Who could possibly be texting her at this time? _

 

It was from Jon.

 

<<Hey Queen, I just looked over the scene and you're right, Anthony is totally being manipulated into a spineless creature by Cleopatra. She must've been really something to have sacrificed his entire army over…>>

 

She smiled. He was preparing for their meeting tomorrow.

 

<<They say she was the most beautiful woman in all of history. So yeah, she could make anyone do what she wanted them to do.>>

 

She pressed send.

 

<<It's fitting you're playing her. You used your feminine wiles to manipulate me into playing this weak man>>

 

_ Was he..flirting with me? What in the world was happening? _

 

<<Excuse me, you're the one with a serious hero complex. You jumped in to save me from partnering with Drogo.>>

 

She sent the message, eagerly waiting for the reply.

 

<<I'm a sucker for a damsel in distress. So... what are you wearing right now?>>

 

Dany went red, her heart started beating. She'd never kissed a boy, let alone talked dirty to one. She wouldn't even know where to start...she needed to stop this conversation before it ended up someplace where she was uncomfortable.

 

<<We are ending this conversation. Goodnight, Jon.>>

 

She hoped Jon wouldn't get too upset at her nipping this at the bud.

 

<<Goodnight my queen.>>

 

…..

 

The next day, Dany showed up at the bleachers at lunchtime, where Jon suggested they meet to go over the scene. 

 

She got there, and no sign if Jon yet but Val and Sam were there, cowering over something on Sam's phone. 

 

“Oh it's you, said Val. 

 

“Um is Jon here yet? He told me he'd meet me here.

 

“Did he now?” she said, in a rather bitchy tone. 

 

Sam had an apologetic look on his face. “He'll be here soon I'm sure. He has gym right before so maybe he's just cleaning up or something.”

 

“Hey,” panted Jon. “Sorry I'm late Dany. I had to run some extra laps for giving lip to Mr. Greyjoy. He's so easy to rile up. I didn't even change, I just ran over here.”

 

Jon was still in his gym clothes--a tank top soaked with sweat, showcasing his biceps and strong forearms, and shorts, showing a hint of muscle on his thighs.

 

Dany felt her gaze linger a moment too long. _ Get a grip, Dany,  _ she said to herself.

 

“It's ok. I wasn't waiting long,” answered Dany, as coolly as possible. 

 

They ran through their lines, with Dany stopping him frequently to coach him on the meaning behind everything. Jon was surprisingly focused and doing well.

 

When it came to the kiss, they decided a kiss to hand was enough. Dany was sure she'd be violating a school code of conduct, and Jon just laughed at her worries. 

 

“Do you have time after school today to drop by the drama classroom? We can go through the costumes and see what will work,” Dany asked.

 

“I can't today, I promised Val I'd come over and help her with some car troubles she's been having..but why don't you go ahead pick whatever you think is appropriate? Maybe a  toga to show off my sexy body?” Jon said in a jesting tone. 

 

Dany felt a little annoyed he was spending time with Val. She didn't have a good feeling about her. But then again, Jon wasn't  _ hers _ , so he could do whatever he wants.

 

“Very funny,” she said, turning away so he'd not see her annoyed reaction.  

 

…

  
  


“You're in luck, the drama department did a version of this play a few years ago and I still have these costumes,” said Mrs. Hagar, the school’s very overeager drama teacher.

 

“Here they are!” she exclaimed, pulling out two costumes from the rack, wrapped in dry cleaning plastic. 

 

Dany examined the Marc Anthony costume. It was something like a toga but there were pieces of armor on the chest, arms and legs, a sword belt with fake weapons, and an olive branch crown, worn in the Roman times. The costume was perfect. 

 

“This is great!” exclaimed Dany.

 

She then inspected the Cleopatra costume and her face dropped. It was...something she'd never worn before. A drapey sky blue chiffon dress, an intricate gold belt, slits coming up to her knees and a very deep v-neck. She looked down on herself and the dress. 

 

“You have to remember what kind of woman Cleopatra was. She knew she was beautiful and she wanted to show it off,” Mrs. Hagar said, sensing her discomfort. 

 

“Besides, with the wig, it'll all look appropriate,” She said pulling out a black wig with a golden hairpiece tied into it. 

 

_ I'm going to be so over the top _ , she thought. She begrudgingly took the costumes and left the drama classroom.

 

….

 

Dany was going to be late for class. She was hurriedly fixing her eye makeup, cleaning up the “cat eye” she attempted to do after consulting a YouTube video on Cleopatra makeup. Her wig was pinned on, and her dress and accessories were fastened. She had bought double sided tape to secure the deep v neckline against her skin but still she looked and felt so... exposed. She had never shown this much skin before much less in front of the whole classroom and to say she was nervous was an understatement. 

 

She and Jon had practiced their lines during lunch many times but to do it in costume--in  _ this _ costume--in front of everyone...Dany was terrified. Jon kept reassuring her everything will be fine, that it isn't a big deal, but he hadn't seen her costume either, since she was too embarrassed to show him. 

 

Cursing under her breath, she wrapped her father's jacket around her and walked out. 

 

She caught Jon's raised eyebrow as she slipped into the desk in front of him. 

 

“Nice hair. Is the queen ready?” he whispered into her ear, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. 

 

“I feel like I'm going to barf,” said Dany.

 

“Just picture me in my underwear,” he said with a mischievous smile.

 

Dany scoffed but internally smiled. Jon had jokes. 

 

When it was their turn, they stood up. Dany took off her jacket and heard some audible gasps and whispers. She looked up and saw many pairs of eyes on her. She turned to Jon whose eyes were widened and locked onto her as well, Dany seeing him swallow hard in his throat. 

 

“Is there something wrong with me? Why is everyone staring?” she whispered to Jon.

 

“Because you're bloody gorgeous, that's why.” he said slowly his eyes locking into hers. Jon appeared transfixed. 

 

“Oh gosh...let's get this over with so I can take this off,” Dany said, hoping she wasn't blushing too much. 

 

“What...yeah,” Jon followed, his eyes locked onto her body. Dany wanted to melt into a puddle right then and there, she was so embarrassed. 

 

They took a deep breath and started. Dany kept reminding herself that she was a queen, she was strong. Her lines came out confidently and passionate. Jon's performance was even better than what they practiced; his Anthony was strong at one point but broke down when speaking to Cleopatra of his deep seated infatuation for her. 

 

The “kiss” portion arrived, and Dany extended her hand out for Jon to kiss her hand. Jon grabbed it instead. Confused, Dany didn't break character but locked her eyes into his instead, imagining this is what Cleopatra would have done. He pulled her in with a strong grip and in a second, Jon's lips crashed against hers, feverishly passionate, his arms tightly gripping her small waist, his tongue forcing her lips apart.

 

Whistles and catcalls erupted from the classroom. Mr. Lannister had to settle the class down. When Dany pulled off Jon, she could feel the blood rushing to her face, she was sure she was beet red. She delivered her last line and Mr. Lannister yelled “scene!” He turned towards Jon and and Dany. “Good work. But you both need to see me after class.”

 

Dany was mortified. The entire class had bear witness to her kissing a boy, kissing  _ Jon Snow _ . And what made it all worse was that it was her first kiss ever. When she was a little girl she'd planned her first kiss to be romantic, special, memorable. Not just some throw away kiss in front of strangers that she'll no doubt get teased for the rest of her time in high school.

 

The bell rang and they stayed behind.

 

“As much as I enjoyed the passionate portrayal of Cleopatra and Anthony, open mouthed kissing in the classroom is against the code of conduct. I could give you both detentions for this,” said Mr. Lannister.

 

“But--” started Dany

 

“--it was my idea. Dany had no idea. I was in character I guess and I got carried away,” interrupted Jon. 

 

“Okay Miss Targaryen is off the hook. Mr. Snow I'm assigning you detention after school tomorrow. You both can go now.”

 

Dany quickly packed her bag and made a run for the door. The hallways were empty since the next period had already started. 

 

“Daenerys, wait up” Jon called out, catching up to her quick pace. 

 

“Go away, I really don't want to talk to you right now” she said, her voice trembling as tears filled up in her eyes.

 

“Are...are you crying? I'm sorry..”

 

“Just...leave me alone!”

 

Dany walked away and into the ladies room, leaving Jon behind in the middle of the hallway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy to hear the feedback! More plot to unfold! Will update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Right after the kissing incident, Dany felt the whispers and rumors about her had started up again, even reaching little Vis in the middle school.

 

Dany kept her head down. She returned to reading alone at the tables in front of the library, and avoided eye contact with Jon and his friends.

 

Dany's face was buried in a book during one of her solitary lunchtimes when she noticed someone sitting down in front of her. She closed her book and saw Daario Naharis, the student body president. He was captain of the debate team as well and an overall popular, well-liked guy. Dany had always sensed he was a bit cocky, and assumed he was a bit of a womanizer since she always sees him with a different girl every month.

 

“Hey Dany--I’m Daario. I'm in your English Lit class.”

 

“Hey… What's up?” she asked, thinking he needed help with homework or directions somewhere.

 

“Well, I'm sure you heard Margaery Tyrell is throwing a huge birthday party for herself at her house…”

 

Dany definitely hadn't heard about it.

 

“...and I was wondering if you wanted to be my date for the evening?”

 

Dany looked him up and down.

 

“I…don't really know Margaery or am allowed to go to parties,” she lied. “I'm sorry.”

 

Daarios shoulders dropped in disappointment.

 

“All right, well it was worth a try,” he said with a smile. “Let me know if you change your mind.”

 

Daenerys gave him a small smile and returned to her book, trying to pick up where she left off. She kept rereading the same sentence over and over and closed the book in frustration.

 

She thought she'd go for a walk before lunch ended. Her legs took her to the athletic field, and by the bleachers. _I wonder if Jon's here_ , she thought in her head, as she casually strolled by and peeked through.

 

The sight she saw tore her to pieces. Jon and Val in a tight hug, him stroking her back, her eyes closed. _A lovers embrace_ , she thought. Dany's stomach sank to the floor. Perhaps all his flirting was just in her head she thought. _Perhaps he's just really into girls like Val and not friendless nerds like me._

Dany felt angry. Not at Jon. But at herself, for letting herself feel this way. She needed to do something to distract herself from wanting Jon.

 

…

 

Dany arrived early to English Lit early the next day. She made an extra effort to do her hair and put on something nicer than usual. She spotted who she wanted to see and waited in front of his assigned seat.

 

“Hey...did you find another date to Margaery's party?,” she asked Daario.

 

“Oh! No...I haven't…” he said, looking slightly surprised and confused.

 

“Well, I would like to go with you. I mean..

if you want to, still,” she said.

 

“Of course I still want to! That's great. I'll pick you up Friday at 8?”

 

“Actually I'll drive there myself…” said Dany.

 

“Oh...sure that works too. It'll be a good time, I'm so glad you're coming.”

 

Dany was smirking as she felt his eyes burning through her back while she walked to her seat. She felt another set of eyes following her as well. Jon's.

 

“Hey what were you doing talking to Daario?” Jon whispered into the back of her head.

 

“None of your business.” Dany said coldly. And it really wasn't his business. _If he could fool around with Val why couldn't she accept a date from a decent guy?_ , she thought to herself. She doesn't owe him anything.

 

“Hey I've heard some things about him…” started Jon.

 

“So what? I've heard bad things about you too Jon. I'm sure you've heard rumors about me too. Everyone gossips and makes up shit. Don't tell me who I can and can't speak with,” snapped Dany.

 

Dumbfounded, Jon became quiet and leaned back in his seat. He didn't open his mouth for the rest of the class, not even when they received their grade for their performance: A+.

….

 

Dany felt nervous as she got ready for the party. Margaery was a rich and popular girl and there were definitely going to be some people at the party that Dany felt intimidated by.

 

She curled her hair slightly at the ends and pinned up the sides. She applied some makeup that she bought last Christmastime at Sephora and never touched again. She wiped off her eyeshadow multiple times before she finally got it just right. She was wearing a black dress which hit just above her knees, a hemline she usually would never wear around school.

 

As she walked out, she grabbed her father's jacket as a security blanket and put it over her shoulders. She drove to the party herself knowing full well there would be drinking and she didn't want to get in a car with Daario afterwards knowing he'd imbibed liquor.

 

She parked her car outside the gates to Margaery's mansion, hearing the chaos and noise from the outside driveway. She made her way up the cobblestone driveway, carefully trying not to trip in her heels. Taking a deep breath, she opened the front door and was greeted by the immediate warmth of bodies, the smell of liquor, and loud chatter of people's voices trying to speak over the loud booming music. She was anxious and shaking on the inside but kept her demeanor cool and calm for the outside world to see.

 

“Dany!”

 

She heard a voice and suddenly someone grabbing her arm. _Daario_.

 

“Here let me take your jacket,” Daario offered, as Dany took it off.

 

“Wow you look stunning. Black is your color,” he said.

 

Dany smiled politely even though that comment was a little stupid.

 

She looked at her jacket in his hands. “Actually I'll hold it, I don't mind,” she said quickly, grabbing her jacket away. She couldn't let that thing get lost in this chaotic setting.

 

“Um yeah, sure.,” he said. “Hey come out back, we are playing flip cup and I need a partner,” he said with a wide smile.

 

He's drunk, thought Dany, eyeing the way his feet were shuffling, and noticing the slightest slur in his voice. She was going to give this 20 minutes max then make an excuse to leave this party, she decided. Being around this much liquor was making her uncomfortable, especially after her father's passing.

 

She followed him out back to the impressively landscaped backyard that resembled a tropical resort than an actual backyard. Daario brought her over to a group of jocks and cheerleaders that often subjected Dany, and pretty much everyone else who weren't them, to judgey stares and gossipy whispers.

 

“Dany isn't it,” said one boy. “I'm Loras. Let me fill you up.”

 

He held out a red Solo cup and before Dany could protest, took out the beer tap and pressed the lever. The beer foamed and shot out everywhere, all over Dany, her jacket, her hair.

 

“Oh shit!” laughed Loras.

 

“The beer is tapped out, you dipshit!” yelled another girl in the group. Dany recognized her as Arianne, the school's cheer captain.

 

Everyone broke into laughter, except Dany, who was pretty annoyed to be wet with beer, with a group of people she detested. She turned to Daario, who, much to her chagrin, was also laughing at her.

 

She had enough.

 

“You know what, I'm going to clean myself up,” Dany said, turning around to leave. Daario caught her hand.

 

“Here I'll help you,” he insisted. “I'll show you where the bathroom is.”

 

“Ok,” said Dany. _Anything to get me out of the presence of these people_ , she thought.

 

They made their way back inside and he led her up the grand spiral staircase facing the front doors to the house.

 

“Just inside this room,” he said, showing her to a door down the hallway.

 

Opening the door, Dany looked around and frowned. All she saw was a large bed and no extra door leading to a bathroom. She turned to talk to Daario, to tell him he was mistaken, when suddenly, Daario pushed Dany on the bed and slid himself on top of her.

 

“Daario, fuck...what are you doing?” started Dany, squirming underneath him.

 

“C'mon. I know what you did with Drogo. He said you're a total freak. At least give me some head...He said you'll do anything for a hundred bucks. Well baby, I've got a fat wallet…”

 

Dany was disgusted. She mustered up all her strength to launch herself off the bed. Luckily Daario was drunk enough and lost his balance and stumbled to the ground. She took the opportunity and scrambled through the door, only to feel her upper arm being pulled back by Daario.

 

“Daario, stop!” She said with hatred in her voice. She was NOT going to let this happen to her.

 

“What the FUCK is going on here?," said a deep gravelly British voice. “Let. Her. Go.”

  
_Oh my god, it's Jon. What was_ _he_ _doing at the party?_


	5. Chapter 5

Dany eyed Jon who had a murderous glare in his eye, giving Daario a death stare that would make any human being tremble. 

 

“This is our business, fuck off you little British prick,” said Daario. 

 

“Well, I make it my business when I see a girl who says ‘stop’ and a dickhead who doesn't listen to her. Piss off before I…” 

 

“Before you what?” challenged Daario. 

 

“Before I do this,” said Jon, swiftly punching Daario in the face with a sickening crunch. He fell to the floor with a thud. Daario groaned in pain clutching his eye. 

 

The commotion started attracting attention all around them. Gasps and shouting were heard below, with someone screaming, “Holy shit, Snow punched Daario!”

 

Dany took Jon's hand. “We need to go. Now,” she said with a serious look on her face. She extended her hand out to Jon. 

 

He took her hand, looking a little shell shocked, and Dany swiftly guided him through the front door, breaking into a sprint across the driveway and into the neighborhood where she had parked her car. 

“Get in,” she demanded.

 

“But my car's just down the road…” he started.

 

“No,” she said firmly. “You've been drinking and you're not driving.”

 

He got in the passenger seat without protest. Dany looked over from her driver's seat, making sure he buckled his belt. 

 

“You have a serious hero complex, you know that? Always coming to the rescue,” Dany said with an angry tone, as she started her car.

 

“He looked like he was…taking advantage of you. I couldn't let that happen,” Jon said. 

 

“He was going to,” Dany said in a shaky voice. “Said he'd heard that I've done stuff with Drogo...for money. Which is just so untrue…”

 

“Yeah I know that. People can be assholes. Ignore them. And listen to me next time when I warn you…”

 

“No no, you don't get to say I told you so. I'm saving  _ your _ ass right now Jon. If you'd have stayed in there any longer, you'd be beaten up to a pulp by now by all his jock friends.” 

 

“Thank you?” said Jon in a slightly quizzically voice. 

 

“You're welcome. And... thank you.” Dany said. 

 

“Anytime” he replied, with a smile.

 

There was a pause. 

 

“Ok what's your address, I'll put it into my phone,” Dany offered. 

 

“No I'll just tell you where to turn,” said Jon.

 

“Okay, that's fine I guess,” replied Dany, putting her phone away.

 

After getting on the main road and a few turns left and right, Dany was driving up a hilly area.

 

“Jon… Is this where you live?” she asked, eyeing the area around her. It didn't seem like there were houses in this area.

 

“No,” he said simply.

 

“What…” started Dany.

 

“Just pull over at the lot on your right.”

 

She came across an overlook area and pulled over. The view was incredible. Twinkly lights from buildings and red and white moving lights from cars littered the expanse below. It actually made their little boring suburb seem...magical. 

 

“It's lovely isn't it? I stumbled upon this one day after just moving here. Allowed me to kinda escape and breathe some new air.”

 

“It's really something,” said Dany. She couldn't believe the night she had. Going to a popular kids party with Daario. His unwanted advances. Jon punching him to the ground. Now here with Jon admiring a beautiful view. What a whirlwind. 

 

“Your jacket’s all wet,” said Jon, running his hand down her sleeve. 

 

“Yeah some asshole spilled beer all over me at the party.” Dany paused. “It's my father's.”

 

“What is?” asked Jon.

 

“The jacket. Belonged to my dad. He...passed away two years ago. A drunk driver hit his car on the way back from work... wearing this just helps me feel closer to him.” She had no idea why she was spilling her guts to Jon but something about that felt right. 

 

“I get it. I lost my folks too. And my two brothers. I was out getting drunk with my mates and came home to a fire that scorched my house… they didn't survive. Sometimes I wonder if I wasn't such a degenerate, maybe I'd have been there to help. To save them. Maybe they'd be alive now.”

 

Dany looked at him dumbfounded at his brutal honesty and openness. 

 

“Jon you can't hold yourself responsible for that.”

 

“Yeah I know. But I do sometimes. I can't help it.” he was quiet for a few seconds. “Can I ask you a question?” he asked Dany. 

 

“Yeah sure.” she responded.

 

“Why'd you cry after I kissed you?”

 

“Well...I've never been kissed before. And you just kinda did it in front of everyone. And everyone saw my first kiss. I just felt like something was stolen from me.”

 

“Shit, Dany. I had no idea. I'm so sorry...if I'd have known…”

 

“It's ok. I'm over it. Life isn't a romance novel.” she admitted sadly. “Jon, can I ask you something?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Are you and Val...dating?”

 

“What? No. She's like a sister to me…”

 

“Well I saw you two hugging yesterday afternoon under the bleachers.”

 

“Dany I was just comforting her. She has a shitty situation at home. Doesn't talk to many people about it but me. She was having a rough day…Besides. I fancy someone else.”

 

Dany's eyes locked onto Jon's. She was in denial and was pretty sure he was going to say someone else's name…

 

“..but I think I screwed things up with her and ruined our first kiss,” he finished.

 

“Well this seems like a good place for a kiss. Something out of a romance novel even…” said Dany. 

 

Jon smiled. He tugged her closer by her jacket and looked into her eyes. 

 

“I really like you, Dany.”

 

“I like you too, Jon. Probably for longer than you even knew me.”

 

Jon laughed. “I'm going to kiss you now. Just you me and the lights below. No one else is looking…”

 

He pressed his lips against hers and she stilled. He moved slowly, easing her lips open, nibbling on her bottom lip, allowing her to grow used to the sensation. Dany picked up the rhythm and reciprocated. She followed his lips with her own, parting them for Jon. 

 

Her hands found his long hair at the nape of his neck and she threaded her fingers through it. He let out a sigh then relatched his lips to hers, hungrier than before. His arms came down and lightly massaged Dany’s waist, rubbing circles on her hips. It was Dany's turn to moan. Dany felt her tongue escape her mouth and seek refuge in between Jon's lips. Jon deepened the kiss, his tongue lightly meeting hers, exploring but gentle. 

 

They pulled apart, breathless and panting. 

 

“That was…” Jon started.

 

“One hell of a kiss,” Dany finished. 

 

“Aye,” He said in an almost growl. 

 

They stood together in a tight embrace, Dany's head against Jon's chest, hearing the music of his heartbeat, admiring the twinkling lights below them and the velvety black sky above. 


	6. Chapter 6

The following Monday, Vis came downstairs holding a giant foam replica of a molecular structure of some organic compound. His replica was so large, he could barely carry it himself, his blonde hair peeking just above the model.

 

“Dany, help Vis carry that to his classroom this morning?” asked Rhaella, who was busy packing their dinners into Tupperware.

 

“Sure, mom. What is that, Vis?”

 

“It's the molecular structure of vibranium, a fictional organic compound used in the Marvel universe. My friends and I picked up enough clues and pieces from the comic books to figure out a workable structure for our organic chemistry project.”

 

“Cool…” Dany trailed off. She honestly had no idea how to connect with Vis sometimes but appreciated his brains.

 

They carefully packed the model into her trunk and she got into the driver's seat. She started the car and saw Vis was staring at her, looking like he wanted to say something to her.

 

“What is it Vis?” she asked him.

 

“Is...is Jon Snow your boyfriend?”

 

“What? How do you know...why do you think that?”

 

“I just heard my friends older sister speaking about it to her other friend on the phone when I was over this weekend.”

 

_Damn these gossiping people…_

 

“Well, I just wanted to say...if he is...then I am okay with that Dany. He's a...cool guy. You know he volunteers for the middle school AV club? He knows a lot about D&D and sometimes helps us out with tactics.”

 

“What? Really?” asked Dany, incredulously. There was more to Jon that meets the eye.

 

“Yeah he might look scary and act all hard but I think deep down he likes the same stuff as me. Also that boy Trey hasn't bothered me since he told him to back off.”

 

Dany was dumbfounded.

 

“He's...he's not my boyfriend. We are friends right now,” she said.

 

“Well whatever he is, I support you,” he said in an adult kinda way that was adorable. Like he was being an older brother rather than a younger one.

 

“Well...that actually means a lot Vis.”

 

They pulled into the middle school lot and she and Vis carried his model into the chemistry classroom. His friends were there already, and gathered around the model, oohing and aahing over it. Dany smiled at how excited they got over this.

 

“Hi Dany,” she heard one boy on the chubbier side say.

 

“Oh...hey…” She couldn't remember his name.

 

“It's Lawrence, but people just called me Hot Pie.”

 

“Hot Pie, got it,” said Dany with a smile. His friends were really sweet.

 

“I bake really well… So the name just stuck. I make the best cookies and cakes in town.”

 

“Is that so?” said Dany, amused.

 

Vis interrupted them. “Dany was just leaving, right?”

 

Taking the hint she said her goodbyes and left the classroom.

 

She turned the corner and spotted Jon coming out of the computer room.

 

“What are you doing here? She asked.

 

“Oh...I was helping install their new firewall in the computer lab. Apparently some kids found some...adult sites on the internet and there was a whole ruckus about it. Personally I don't care, kids will end up seeing that shit one way or another, but they didn't know the first thing about Internet security so I offered to help…”

 

“You're good with computers?”

 

“Yeahhh, I guess. I was a gaming junkie back in the day…” He gave her a shy smile.

 

“Wanna walk over to class together?” Jon offered.

 

“Yeah,” said Dany. She stopped in her tracks. “Actually I forgot I parked out here.”

 

“You can give me a ride then. Like old times,” he said.

 

Dany smiled. “Yeah, sure.”

 

….

 

They pulled into the student parking lot and Dany turned off the ignition. Jon's hand was resting on her knee and it felt like it was burning a hole through her jeans. She looked to him and didn't know what to say.

 

He leaned over ever so slightly and Dany felt a magnetic pull towards him. She leaned in and their lips met, a familiar warm feeling spread over the body and she felt like she was floating. She didn't feel like she was in an old car, in her high school parking lot. She felt...transported. She opened her eyes and met Jon's. She smiled and he returned it with a sweet smile, crinkling his eyes at her. If this wasn't bliss, then she didn't know what was.

 

The moment was ruined when something hit her windshield with a loud thud, shaking the car.

 

Dany and Jon jumped off each other, with Jon immediately getting out of the car to see what was going on. He picked up a football off the ground and turned to see a group of jocks and cheerleaders snickering and making kissing noises at them. Dany was angry and annoyed at them, and looking at Jon's face, so was he.

 

“Hey lovebirds, throw the ball back here,” said Drogo.

 

Jon smiled back and promptly turned around to the street behind them, heavy with morning traffic, and made a perfect throw of the football into the middle of the street, where it was immediately ran over by a bus. He put his arm around Dany and showed his middle finger to the group of jocks who had their mouths agape at Jon's open display of aggression.

 

“That was awesome,” said Dany. “Really insane and impulsive, but awesome.”

 

“Fuck those guys. I don't tolerate bullying. They have no idea what losers they're gonna be in the real world.”

 

“I agree. Thanks for...protecting Vis the other day too.”

 

“I was a runt when I was younger too. Super scrawny and skinny. Kids in my town would tease me and even rough me up a bit. I started working out and learned to box when I was 14…now three years later I kinda filled out.”

 

“Kinda is a bit of an understatement,” said Dany.

 

They entered into the hallway and Jon kept his hands over her shoulders possessively, almost signalling to others to stay away.

 

He walked her to her locker and waited there as she unloaded her backpack and reorganized things.

 

“Wow you're like...really put together,” he commented, looking at her calendar she had taped to the inside. “Oh shit, you saw Jack White when he was in town?,” looking at the ticket stub she taped as a memento.

 

“Yeah he's a genius. My favorite artist I think.”

 

“If you like him, you'd really love the bands that perform at Tory’s. Me and the gang go there all the time to catch shows.”

 

“Isn't that an 18 and over place?” asked Dany.

 

“I can get you in,” said Jon simply. “I'm tight with the owner. He and I are from the same village in Northern Britain. I'll let you know when the next show happens, yea?”

 

“Yeah. I'd like that.”

 

The bell rang and Jon leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. “See you in English Lit,” he said as he walked away, looking back again to give her a smile.

 

She slammed her locker shut and made her way to class when a silly smile on her face.

 

….

 

Dany was surprised to see Val waiting for her in homeroom. Val appeared fidgety and looked like she wanted to say something.

 

“Hey Val, what's up?” greeted Dany.

 

“Oh not much…” She looked down then looked up. “So you and Jon are a thing now, huh?”

 

“I guess we are, not sure if we are officially anything yet but--” started Dany.

 

“That's good. I mean, he's a great guy. We're just friends, in case you were wondering…”

 

“Yeah he told me,” said Dany wondering where this conversation was headed.

 

“Hey, so…  Jon told me you're kind of a brain about things school related, right?”

 

“I guess…” said Dany.

 

“Look, I have this test in biology coming up. I need a B minus or better to keep myself from flunking out of the class. I'm just having a hard time getting it and...well...I was wondering…,” she trailed off.

 

“Sure, I can help you prepare for it,” offered Dany, helping Val out with finishing her thoughts.

 

Val's face lit up.

 

“Oh gosh, yeah, that would be great. I'm just not good at tests and there's a lot riding on this one so I'm just kinda nervous.”

 

“No problem...it'll all be ok. I took AP Bio last year and I'll bring over my notes. When's your test?” asked Dany.

 

“In two days…” said Val.

 

“Oh! Well...do you have time after school today?”

 

“Yeah, just come over to my place?” Said Val. She paused and looked contemplative. “I...umm..don't have a working car right now.” she said.

 

“I'll drive us after school,” offered Dany.

 

“Oh gosh thank you so much. I can use all the help I could get.”

 

“Anytime,” said Dany, slightly nervous about spending time with her.

 

….

 

Dany met Val at the student parking lot and took her to her car. After dropping off Vis at home, she drove to Val's, a small single family home on the side of town known for its used car lots and fast food joints.

 

“Thanks for helping me again,” said Val as she let Dany through her front door. “My rooms on the left.”

 

Dany walked in and looked around. Two twin beds on opposite sides of the room, looking like night and day. One side with punk rock posters of The Clash, Led Zeppelin and Queen; the bedding consisting of a dark purple and black velvety comforter. The opposite side was pink and princessy, with a poster of Frozen and My Little Ponies arranged neatly on the desk.

 

“I share it with my little sister if you didn't guess. She's in daycare right now,” Val said.

 

“Yeah I figured. I have a little brother too. He's into...very different things than me.”

 

“Yeah she's a bit of a girly girl,” Val said, eyeing the posters. “We aren't super close in age but I love her to death…” she trailed off.

 

“So...biology…” Dany quickly changed the subject, sensing Val's discomfort in discussing her family.

 

“Yeah. The test’s on chapters 13 to 15,” said Val.

 

Dany thumbed through her textbook. “Ah, photosynthesis and Krebs cycle,” said Dany. “You're not gonna like this but...the only way to learn this is to memorize.”

 

Val let out a groan.

 

“I brought my flashcards from the test last year. We can work off these. They'll help with the memorizing.”

 

After an hour or so of intensive flashcards and quizzing, Val plopped herself onto her bed and closed her eyes with a sigh.

 

“I hope I'm helping…” said Dany

 

“Huh? Oh, no you are. I just need a break,” said Val.

 

“Yeah let's take a break,” agreed Dany.

 

"Let's get something to drink in the kitchen, come with me,” said Val.

 

Dany followed her out and to her surprise saw a middle aged man with some neck tattoos sitting on the couch drinking a beer.

 

“Oh, Lyle. I didn't know you'd be home this early,” said Val flatly.

 

“Got off my shift earlier in the day today. Damn volume keeps dropping. Pretty sure they're gonna outsource my job to a machine in China,” he said, taking a swig, eyes glued to the TV.

 

“Where's mom?” asked Val.

 

“Shit if I know. She got off when I did. Probably getting shitfaced at the bar near the factory, since that's all she's good at these days.”

 

“Lyle, then who is picking up Katie from daycare?”

 

“Oh...shit. I can I guess,” he said.

 

Val eyed the multiple beer bottles on the coffee table.

 

“No you can't, you've been drinking. Fuck…” said Val.

 

“I'll pick her up,” said Dany, immediately.

 

Lyle's eyes wandered up and caught Dany's.

 

“Who are you?” he asked.

 

“Oh this is my friend Dany, she's helping me study.”

 

“We were finished. I don't mind going, really. I'll take Val with me,” said Dany.

 

“Yeah, I'll see you later,” Val said.

 

Dany and Val made their way out the front door, Dany overhearing Val mutter _asshole_ under her breath as they got into her car.

 

Dany inputted the address and started driving. Val broke the awkward silence.

 

“I'm sorry. My family… Is a little fucked up…”

 

“You don't need to apologize. I get it. We all have family issues. I lost my dad two years ago... “ Dany started.

 

“Lyle isn't my father. Thank goodness. I'd kill myself if I was biologically related to that asshole. He's my stepdad. My mom…met him in rehab. She's had issues all our lives but it's been harder recently with her drinking and Katie being old enough to understand…”

 

Dany's heart went out to Val. She felt awful judging her early on for her standoffish attitude.

 

“I'm sorry” was all Dany could say.

 

“Me too. Pull over to the lot on the left,” said Val.

 

Val got out and five minutes later was holding hands with a young girl, probably 6 years old, with blonde pigtails and a puffy pink jacket.

 

“Get in the backseat, Katie,” said Val. She opened the door for her and the little girl hopped inside.

 

“Wow, you look like Elsa!” Katie exclaimed, eyeing Dany.

 

Dany laughed and Val rolled her eyes.

 

“You're obsessed with that movie! This is my friend Dany,” said Val.

 

“Hi Dany!”

 

“Hi Katie. You're in luck, I have a song to play for you.” She fiddled with her phone and started playing _Let it Go_. Katie squealed with delight and started singing on the top of her lungs.

 

“You're such an enabler,” said Val dryly.

 

Dany peeked at Val on the drive back and saw her smiling widely out the window as her little sister was belting out the lyrics.

 

They approached her house and Katie jumped out and waved goodbye to Dany.

 

“Can you please come over sometime and play with me?” asked Katie.

 

“Yeah of course!” replied Dany.

 

“Awesome!” Katie ran inside the house.

 

“She's so sweet,” Dany commented to Val, who lingered behind.

 

“She really is. Hey so… Can you keep whatever you saw today to yourself? Even from the guys? I don't want people pitying me…”

 

“Yeah of course. This is your life. I'm not going to gossip,” promised Dany.

 

“Yeah I know. Jon knows… About this shit. He is a really good guy, Dany. When he first moved out here, we were just fooling around, just physical stuff, then we stopped, knowing it wasn't gonna work out. Now we're just close friends. I'm a little protective of him and he is like that with me as well.”

 

Val caught Dany's eye and knew she might've said something she shouldn't have.

 

“Well what I'm trying to say is… He's one of the good guys. And I'm happy for you two,” finished Val.

 

“Thanks,” said Dany, still processing some of the things Val said.

 

_Fooling around? Physical stuff…?_

 

She needed to speak to Jon about this…

 

“I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks again Dany.”

 

“Yeah, sure. Anytime.’ replied Dany, her mind diverted by the inadvertent confession that Val just made about her past with Jon.


	7. Chapter 7

Dany met Jon under the bleachers the next day during lunch break. 

 

“Hello gorgeous,” he said, pulling her into an embrace, allowing her nostrils to fill with the scent of his leather jacket and hair product. 

 

“Mmm hey,” replied Dany. She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss and looked around. Sam and Edd were deep in conversation, but Dany needed to ask Jon something that she didn't want others to hear. 

 

“Could we… maybe go somewhere more private?” she asked Jon.

 

“Absolutely. Come, I'll take you somewhere.”

 

He took her hand and led her to a wooded area adjacent to the football field, tall trees surrounding them. 

 

“I heard you witnessed first hand Val's drunk stepfather and absentee mother. Fucked up shit…” started Jon. 

 

“Yeah, I feel bad for her. Just unfair she and her sister have to bear the consequences of that,” said Dany. 

 

“Thanks for helping her out...I know she can come off a little…harsh...but that's all just a defense mechanism. She's a real nice girl.”

 

“Yeah I figured…” Dany looked up at Jon and then down. “So Jon, she was telling me of how you two became friends, and well..I don't really care because the past is the past...but she mentioned that you two...hooked up before…?”

 

“Oh.” He was caught by surprise. “Yeah, we did. When I first moved out here...I mean, we stopped after a few times when we realized we were better off as friends…” Jon trailed off.

 

“Yeah she told me that. It's just... when I asked you about it...during the night of the party...you said she's like your sister, so I got a little misled…” said Dany tentatively.

 

“I'm sorry. I realize now that's a little fucked up for me to say that…” Jon let out a nervous chuckle then continued, “She's a friend. That's it...I really like  _ you _ , Daenerys.”

 

“Yeah I know Jon, I like you too…Forget it.” Dany looked up, eyeing the rustle of the leaves on the trees against the blue sky. 

 

Dany turned to Jon and continued, “it's just…I was wondering, 'hooked up’ means...having sex, right?” asked Dany, blushing a little in her cheeks.

 

“Yes…?” said Jon, dragging his syllables, with a questioning look. 

 

“So...you've had sex before?”

 

“Yeah...a few times. Dany, where are you going with this?”

 

“It's just...I've never even been kissed before you. Much less...had sex. I'm...I'm still a virgin. And you're not…”

 

“Yeahhhh, is that a problem…?” asked Jon.

 

“Well Is it for you? Do you want someone more experienced? I mean... I don't know what I'm saying, sorry…”

 

“Dany, the only person I want is you. You're beautiful, smart, funny...and you have this adorable shy side to you. You're also randomly ballsy and you don't take shit from people. I'm not with you for sex, I'm with you to...be with you. I'm not gonna pressure you to do anything and I don't expect anything like that from this...I just want to be with you.”

 

Dany felt relieved. “Thanks Jon...and you know, we can still...do other things…” said Dany with a smile.

 

“Yeah? I'm very much happy with other things,” Jon said, leaning down to kiss her. His tongue found its way inside her mouth and soon she was tasting his mouth, winterfresh gum and that distinctive Jon taste she was growing more and more addicted to. They kissed for a few more minutes, feeling over each other's clothing, Dany's hands wandering down Jon's chest, to his belt, then further down…

 

“Holy shit,” exclaimed Jon, pulling back. 

 

“What?!” asked Dany with worry in her eyes. “Did I do something wrong?”

 

“No baby, it's just...lunch is almost over and I can't walk into class with a huge boner,” Jon said.

 

“Oh. Shit, I didn't know what I was doing...or that I had the ability even do that to you,” said Dany, embarrassed. 

 

“Do you know how much attracted I am to you? Fuck, you're like a walking goddess. .Musicians write songs about women like you,” said Jon, eyeing Dany.

 

“Jon, stop…”

 

“No, never.”

 

In the far distance the bell rang indicating the start of passing period and the end of lunch. 

 

“We better get going…I'll meet you after school by my car, yea?” said Dany. 

 

….

 

A week went by and Dany and Jon were inseparable, splitting their time under the bleachers with his friends (and now her friends) and under the trees in the the wooded area, innocently exploring each other's bodies and discovering the pleasure of making out like teenagers. 

 

They walked through the hallways hand in hand, Jon's arms always around her shoulders, and pulling her into him. She was the happiest she's ever been, and Jon was too.

 

One evening, Dany heard her mother coming home earlier than usual from work. Dany was holed up in her bedroom studying for her calculus test the following day and also texting Jon back and forth sweet nothings. 

 

Dany made her way downstairs and saw the welcome sight of her mother, still in her business suit, warming up dinner in the oven.

 

“Hi sweetie. I was with a client who was close by so I came straight here. Thought we can have a family dinner tonight? Just the three of us? Viserys has already set the table.”

 

“Yeah, sure mom.”

 

Family dinners were now a rare occurrence in the Targaryen household since her father passed...usually Dany and Vis ate whenever they wanted to, spooning out food from Tupperware onto their plates and warming them up in the microwave. Rhaella would come home around 8:30pm, when Dany and Vis were winding down their day.

 

Dany entered into the dining room, and saw Viserys’ face. She gasped. His right eye was bruised and swollen, like someone had punched it.

 

“Shit, what happened to you?!” she yelled.

She hadn't seen him since the morning and Vis texted Dany that he was getting a ride home after school.

 

“Language, Dany,” Rhaella chastised as she placed the tray of lasagna in the middle of the table. 

 

“Poor Viserys was running the mile at gym today and took a tumble, right? Maybe we should get you better running shoes?” said Rhaella, serving dinner to Dany and Vis. 

 

“That's bullshit! This is not from falling down!” said Dany. 

 

“Yes, it is,” said Vis forcefully with a death stare to Dany. 

 

“Trey did this to you, didn't he? Vis is being bullied that school!” said Dany angrily to Rhaella.

 

“Shut your fucking mouth!” screamed Vis. “Dany has a boyfriend that she makes out with everyday at school!!!” he yelled out.

 

“What the hell, Vis!?” screamed Dany. 

 

“Viserys!!! Don't use that filthy word in my house!” yelled Rhaella. She turned to her brother, “Is it true about the bully Vis?”

 

“Yes…” he said staring down onto his plate.

 

“I..need to be home more often. This is my fault,” said Rhaella. 

 

“Mom, it's not,” said Dany. 

 

“Don't start with me, young lady. We are having a talk after dinner about this secret boyfriend you have. Vis, I'm calling your principal and meeting him tomorrow. This ends today. Now both of you stop yelling at each other. Let's pretend everything is normal.”

 

Dany scoffed under her breath. 

 

“I'm sorry Dany, is there something you want to say?” Rhaella asked.

 

“We aren't normal. Nothings been normal since dad died. We keep pretending we're ok but...I'm not. Viserys is not. We...miss him. Everyday.”

 

Rhaella sighed. “How do you think I feel? I lost...my husband.” She took a deep breath. “I'll work from home once a week. I'm sorry I haven't been around more,” she said. “Eat your dinner and wash up.”

 

They ate in silence and quickly cleaned up. 

 

Dany headed upstairs and opened her calculus book and saw a missed call from Jon. She was about to call him when she heard a knock at her door.

 

“Dany, can I come in?” asked Rhaella. 

 

“Yes, mom,” said Dany, putting her phone away. 

 

Rhaella entered into her room and sat on Dany's bed, facing Dany who was sitting at her desk. 

 

“Test tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, calculus. Derivatives and whatnot…”

 

“I don't even remember these things,” Rhaella commented. “So, you have a boyfriend, Dany?”

 

“Yeah. I do. His name is Jon...Jon Snow. He's a good guy mom. He really cares for me.”

 

Rhaella looked around Dany's room, fixating on the wall of academic trophies and framed certificates.

 

“You're a good kid, Dany. You're level headed, smarter than I ever was at your age, and mature. I...trust you. You're almost an adult. But...are you being...safe?” 

 

Dany looked at her mom quizzically, then understood what she was asking.

 

“Oh!” she said, turning beet red, “I'm still... we're not… having... sex,” said Dany in embarrassment.

 

Rhaella let out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank goodness!” she exclaimed. “I'd like to meet him. Is that ok Dany? I just want to know him, keep my mind at ease, knowing there's a face to the name. I'll feel a lot better if I knew the boy.”

 

“I'll talk to Jon,” said Dany. 

 

“Invite him over for dinner. I'll come home early and prepare something nice. I...just want to be there for you Dany. I'm sorry I've been a bad mother lately…”

 

“Mom, you're doing everything you can. You can't do it all. You're just one person.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Rhaella let out a sigh. “It's late. Go to sleep soon, Dany. Good luck tomorrow. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, mom.”

 

…

 

Jon was nervous when Dany invited him over to meet her mother. 

 

“She's not scary,” said Dany. 

 

They were sitting on top of their jackets they had spread out under a massive oak tree, lying next to each other and gazing into the cloudy skies. Dany was cuddled to the side of Jon, her head snug against his chest, inhaling the distinctly Jon smell she can't seem to get enough of. 

 

“I know...it's just...I've never done this before. Met a girl's parents.”

 

Dany fake gasped. 

 

“Jon Snow are you a...parent-virgin? I'm glad there's finally something you've never done before!”

 

“Shut up…” he said, smiling at her. 

 

“So what's something you've always wanted to do that you've never done? Besides, the obvious?” asked Jon.

 

“You really want to know?” said Dany. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Hmm...skinny dipping,” said Dany with a mischievous grin.  

 

“Damn, seriously?” said Jon, with a look of disbelief. 

 

“I'm serious. It seems really fun. And exciting...and a little dangerous.”

 

“It's all those things,” said Jon. 

 

“You  _ would _ have gone skinny dipping. Is there anything you've not done?!” exclaimed Dany. 

 

“Fallen so head over heels for a girl as beautiful as you.”

 

Dany looked at him incredulously. 

 

“I'm serious. I'm crazy about you Dany. I...I think…” Jon stammered.

 

“What, Jon?”

 

“I've never felt love for someone before. But I think...I'm falling in love with you.”

 

“Jon.” Dany gave Jon a deep kiss. “I've started falling in love with you moment you kissed me under the stars that night. Is that lame?”

 

“No. Not at all.”

 

….

Dany answered the doorbell and found a very cleaned up, nervous looking Jon on the otherside of the door. He was wearing a black polo shirt, the first time she's ever seen him in anything besides a v-neck or his leather jacket. His hair was tied back and it looked like he gave his facial hair a clean trim. 

 

“Jon! You clean up nicely,” said Dany

 

“Jesus Dany, I'm so nervous. I stood in the flower aisle in the grocery store for thirty minutes figuring out what to buy. I ended up getting this orchid plant instead. Is it stupid?” he asked sincerely.

 

“It's perfect. She loves those,” said Dany, giving him a quick kiss. 

 

“Come on in,” she said. 

 

Walking into the living room, Viserys was seated on the couch watching TV. He saw Jon and stood up. 

 

“Hey mate,” said Jon, giving him a hug. Vis was elated at the gesture, having a cooler older kid show him some attention. 

 

Rhaella entered the room, and gave Jon a wide smile. “You must be Jon,” she said. 

 

“Hello Mrs. Targaryen…” Jon started. He winced. “I mean, Ms. Targaryen…”

 

“Call me Rhaella,” she said in a kind tone, “It's good to finally meet you.”

 

“Likewise. Uhh. This is for you. I wanted to get a bouquet but…”

 

“This is lovely. Do come into the dining room… Dinner's ready.”

 

Dany led him into the dining room and showed him his seat. 

 

“So Dany tells me that you're from the UK?”

 

Jon cleared his throat. “Yeah I'm from northern England. From a village called Winterfell, close to York.”

 

“How long have you lived there?” Rhaella asked.

 

“Oh… My family's been there for generations. I think my great great granduncle ran the village apothecary. Now the old buildings a pub…”

 

“Wow that's amazing to be from a place with such rich history. Must make our little American suburb seem so boring,” said Rhaella. 

 

“I wouldn't say that. Things here are so different, everything felt new and foreign to me when I moved here. The biggest shock was the grocery store…”

 

“Really? The grocery store?” asked Viserys. 

 

“Yeah in my town it was a small little general store with just a few things, basics. Here there's so much stuff and variety--100s of cereals to choose from, different types of milk…”

 

Rhaella laughed. “That's America for you.” 

 

“So mom, Jon's great with computers,” said Dany.

 

“Is that so?” Rhaella asked.

 

Jon shot Dany an appreciative smile and spoke about his experience with coding and fixing computers. Viserys then engaged Jon in a long debate over RPG video games. 

 

Dany squeezed his leg under the table in support, listening to his voice mingle with the voices of the other two most important people in her life. 

 

“The food is really good, Rhaella. Thanks so much for having me over,” said Jon.

 

“Thank you for coming. I know it isn't the easiest meeting your girlfriend's family but I appreciate you making the effort,” said Rhaella

 

“It was nothing.” Jon stood up. “Let me help you with the plates.”

 

“Jon, I wanted to show you the new level I unlocked,” said Viserys.

 

“Jon, you're our guest. Dany will help me in the kitchen, you can spend time with Vis if you'd like. “

 

“Yes! Come on!” Vis’ said, dragging Jon upstairs. 

 

“You have some competition, huh?” said Rhaella eyeing the boys ascending the staircase.

 

“Yeah, Jon's full of surprises. When I first met him, I thought he was a total rebel but he's actually a bit if a nerd about things,” giggled Dany. 

 

“Dany...do you think you love him?” asked Rhaella. 

 

Dany was caught off guard by her question. 

 

“Um, I don't know,” she said quietly. “But it feels a lot like love?”

 

Rhaella was quiet for a few seconds.

 

“You know, when you were born, your father and I would talk about what kind of person you'd grow up to be. We of course had our dreams for you but in the end, you decide what kind of person you want to be.”

 

Dany nodded, wondering where this conversation was going. 

 

“Dany, I look at you now and you're...pretty much an adult. All grown up. I just...wish your father was here to see you...and the wonderful person you've grown up to be…” Rhaella trailed off, holding back tears. Dany wiped off her wet hands and held her mother tightly in an embrace. 

 

“It's ok, mom. He's watching us from above. And he's happy,” said Dany, fighting off tears of her own.

 

“Now, you've found your first love. It's a milestone. And he's...wonderful,” said Rhaella. 

 

“Mom, you really think so?”asked Dany.

 

Rhaella nodded. 

 

“Thank you for saying that.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Viserys, we are gonna be late!” screamed Dany at the foot of the staircase.

 

Her little brother came rushing down, flustered. “I'm sorry!” he said, passing by Dany swiftly and running to her car. 

 

Dany started her car and looked at Vis. “Hey that bruise is healing up fast,” she commented.

 

“What? Oh yeah...I don't mind it. It kinda made me look tough so other kids laid off me a bit.”

 

“I'm sorry Vis… about the black eye...and Trey.”

 

“Hey Dany?” Said Vis. Dany looked over at him. “I have to tell you something…” he started. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“It wasn't Trey who hit me.”

 

“Who was it?” asked Dany.

 

“It was an older kid, I found out his name is Daario? He said it was payback or something then hit me,” said Vis. 

 

“What!?” exclaimed Dany, “You sure...it was him?”

 

“Yeah. Don't do anything stupid Dany. I'm fine,” said Vis.

 

Dany took a deep breath in, unable to believe how low someone would stoop for revenge. 

 

“He's messing with you...to mess with me. He's… getting back at me. This was my fault,” said Dany. 

 

“No it's not your fault. You're the good person. He's the bad guy…he's to blame,” said Vis.

 

Dany forgot how smart Vis was sometimes but moments like these reminded her of it. 

 

She was seething mad. Her teeth were clenched, her hands went clammy and she felt her heart race. She'd never felt such rage before. Her brother and her were starkly different but in the end Dany loved him and was protective of him.

 

She dropped Vis off and pulled into the high school parking lot. Turning her ignition off, she took a deep breath. She'll find Jon and tell him she decided. He'll calm her down and they'll solve it. That was Dany's plan.

 

She exited her car and three cars down saw Drogo and Daarios group of friends loudly chatting and being their obnoxious selves. Seeing Daario so freely laugh be so carefree enraged Dany. Ignoring whatever plan she'd come up with, Dany stormed in front of him and shoved him against the car they were standing in front of. 

 

“You asshole!” screamed Dany. “Stay the fuck away from my brother!”

 

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” said Daario, chuckling to his friends. “And even if I did do something what are you gonna do about it? You weigh like 100 pounds!”

 

Dany’s fists clenched. 

 

“Whoa Dany,” said a familiar voice, a voice she's come to love by now. 

 

“Jon Hero Snow. Here to rescue your girl?” taunted Daario. 

 

“I'll fucking smash your face in Daario. I've already done it once,” growled Jon. 

 

“Handle your girlfriend.  _ She _ came here and shoved  _ me,” _ said Daario. 

 

Jon looked at Dany questioningly. 

 

“He...he's the one who gave Vis the black eye!” exclaimed Dany. 

 

“I didn't do it and even if I did, you can't prove it. And if either of you lay a finger on me, I'll have you expelled. This is school property and there's a zero tolerance policy for violence on campus,” said Daario with a smirk. 

 

“He's right, Jon,” Dany said. She inched closer to him, getting in his face. “Look you're safe now. But I'll fucking end you Daario. I'll make sure you pay for this.”

 

She stormed off, pulling Jon away from them as well.

 

“Dany…” started Jon.

 

“What,” snapped Dany. 

 

“I've never seen you like that,” said Jon, calmly. 

 

“I...I guess I have a temper. I'm just protective of Vis. Daario knew messing with him would hurt me the most. He knew how to rile me up.”

 

“Don't give him the satisfaction of that. Look Dany, I threw that punch, let me handle him for you,” offered Jon. 

 

“No Jon. It was my fault to begin with...I shouldn't have gone to the party with him. It all felt wrong from the start...” Dany trailed off.

 

“Dany, you absolutely cannot blame yourself for the position he put you in. C'mon. He knew what he was doing. He was a damn predator...look, let me deal with him.”

 

“You're not getting expelled over this! No more fist fights, no violence!” exclaimed Dany. 

 

“Dany, I'm not stupid. I won't lay a finger on him. But he'll pay for what he did. Just don't get riled up by him. He's trying to goad you into doing something,” said Jon. 

 

She looked at him and realized then and both there how much he cared for her. She threw her arms around him and gave him kiss. 

 

“Jon, I just...I love you so much. I do not know how I'd survive this hell hole without you.”

 

“Honestly Dany, I feel the same way. I felt pretty lost and alone til I met you…”

 

“I guess we are both lucky we found each other, said Dany. 

 

….

 

Dany was in her AP Calculus class when she got a message from Jon. He was never one to text while she was still in class, so she was curious what it could be. She opened her phone surreptitiously under her desk and peeked. 

 

<<Meet me after school in the middle school AV room. Daario is going down. P.S., I love you. >>

 

Dany smiled and couldn't help but fixate on what Jon had planned for him. 

 

After school she made her way over to the AV room of the middle school. Opening the door, she saw something like a meeting, with Vis and his friends gathered around a large poster board. She inched closer and read what it said. 

 

“ _ Operation Expel Daario” _

 

She saw Jon standing in the back, arms crossed with an amused smile on his face. 

 

“What's going on here?” she whispered to Jon.

 

“I said I'd handle it. Meet my army,” he said, “the middle school AV club,” waving his hands towards the front of the room, where Vis’ friends were gathered. 

 

“I...don't get it. How is this going to work?” asked Dany.

 

Vis cleared his throat. 

 

“Ahem, Dany, I was just going over the master plan with our crew. Can you quiet down?” he said. 

 

Dany, awestruck, sat down at a desk next to Jon. 

 

“What I was saying was...we need to get Daario on tape confessing to punching me on school grounds. With that evidence, we can get him expelled due to the zero tolerance policy. We are going to send someone in with a hidden microphone and record it,” said Vis.

 

“So the plan is to hide a bug in someone...like  _ The Wire _ ?” asked Dany

 

“What's  _ The Wire _ ?” asked Jon?

 

“Only the best tv show in the universe,” said Dany.

 

“Are there TV's in the UK?” asked Hot Pie sincerely to Jon. Jon just stared at him. 

 

“Who is going to wear the mic?” asked a young boy that Dany recognized as Trystane. 

“Daario has a weakness...pretty girls,” said Vis. “Hot pie has spoken to his sister Ros who's in college,” he pointed to a picture on the poster of a voluptuous redhead, “and she's agreed to partner with us after he told her the whole story.”

 

“Whoa wait a sec…Hot Pie,  _ that's _ your sister??” asked Jon incredulously pointing to the picture of Ros. 

 

Dany smacked Jon's arm in response to his rude comment.

 

“Yeah, I guess she takes after our mom,” he said shyly. 

 

“Anyways, guys, Ros will flirt with him and he'll confess and we will get it all on tape. We'll turn in the tapes to the principal and..that's it. Daario will be gone from high school,” said Vis.

 

“So how are we going to have them meet?” asked Dany. 

 

“I'm gonna tell Ros to come by today after school and watch football practice. And I guess she is gonna invite him…” said Hot Pie. 

 

“..to Tory's,” finished Jon. “She'll promise to be able to get him in and he'll take the bait. It's an 18 and over club so he'll want to go there before all his friends and brag about it,” said Jon. 

 

“From there we monitor them. Ros will have an earpiece and we'll feed her lines. When we get what we want, she will leave him, citing some emergency,” Vis finished with a proud look on her face.

 

“Jeez, this actually may work,” said Dany. 

 

“I told you, I'd handle it. Just call me the doctor,” said Jon. 

 

“Huh?” asked Dany, confused.

 

“Doctor...from Dr. Who,” Jon said.

 

“Who?” asked Dany again, furrowing her brows. 

 

“Forget it,” said Jon. 

 

…

 

Dany had no idea if she had clothes for a rock club. She rummaged through her closet and settled on skinny jeans, ankle boots and an old Queen t shirt that she tied up in the back with a hair tie. She shrugged on her dad's jacket and said goodbye to Vis. He was going to monitor everything from home with Hot Pie. 

 

Parking at the venue, Dany got out and nervously waited for Jon. She and him were going to monitor the interactions from afar and feed lines to Ros since Vis and Hot Pie had no idea how to flirt. 

 

“Well, if it isn't the girl of my dreams,” said Jon, leaning down to give Dany a kiss. “You look like a sexy rock groupie. Are you trying to kill me?” he asked as he kissed her on the cheek. 

 

“Oh hush,” Dany said, playfully swatting him.

 

“C'mon let's go in through the back. Tormund let's us in that way,” said Jon. 

 

They put in their earpieces in and entered the club. Dany had never been to a bar before and she was feeling pretty excited to be at Tory's. However there was a mission to do so she needed to remain focused. 

 

They entered into the main floor area and sat at the bar, scoping the place out for Daario and Ros. 

 

“You little fuckers look way too young to be in here,” said a gruff British voice, with an accent similar to Jon's. Dany's stomach dropped.  _ This was where we get thrown out _ thought Dany. 

 

“Fuck off Tormund!” yelled Jon in jest. Dany saw that Jon was speaking to a very large red haired man with an equally red beard.

 

“Jonny boy! I've not seen you in a while! So...this is your girl, eh?” he said eyeing Dany up and down. “She's nice, Jon. Head cheerleader or something?” he asked Dany with a wink.

 

“Fuck no,” she replied. 

 

Tormund and Jon broke into a loud laugh.

 

“I like her Jon. Don't fuck this up mate,” said Tormund. “Now if you'll excuse me I'll have to get back to running my bar,” he said. 

 

“So that's the owner?” asked Dany.

 

“Yeah our families go way back.” Jon's eyes averted up towards the main entrance. “Ah there's our target right now,” Jon said, as Daario entered in with Ros on his arm, and smug smile plastered on her face. 

 

“Just looking at him pisses me off,” said Dany. She turned on her earpiece that Vis fitted her with and stayed alert.

 

“Ros, flip your hair to the right if you can hear me,” said Dany. Ros pushed her hair to the right side.

 

“Great,” said Jon. “All right I have confirmation that Vis is recording you now,” he said looking down at his phone, “Let the magic begin.”

 

“Okay,” said Dany, “lean in and tell how cute he looks in his ear.” Ros compiled, leaning in and whispering “you look great in those jeans but you'd better with me in between them.”

 

Daario blushed at her remark. 

 

Jon raised his eyebrows at Dany. She made a fake gagging face in response. Ros definitely took some liberties but she seems to be getting the job done.

 

“Tell him...how big his arms are,” said Jon.

 

Ros said that, feeling up his upper arms and squeezing a bicep. 

 

“Say, I bet you can throw a mean punch or two with these arms,” said Dany. 

 

“You bet I can,” responded Daario, acting macho. 

 

“Tell me more about that,” said Ros, feeling up Daarios chest. She was good at this, thought Dany.

 

“Oh well just the other day I clocked this little punk.”

 

“Oh that's so sexy. Tell me more,” said Ros, seductively caressing his thighs. 

 

Daario took the bait. “Yeah he was this little annoying nerd carrying a science project across the football field. Let's just say he had it coming.”

 

“Bingo. We got it,” said Jon. 

 

“All right Ros, Hot Pie is gonna call you now with a family emergency,” said Dany. On cue Ros’ phone rang and she did her part. Daario and her exited the bar.

 

Dany breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Jon. “That was…crazy. But we did it. Your crazy plan worked!”

 

“I know...Daario is so fucked,” said Jon. 

 

“I feel so happy. We should celebrate!!! I've always wanted to do a tequila shot! I've never done one,” exclaimed Dany. 

 

“Uh, you sure Dany?” asked Jon. Dany nodded.” Ok… Let me get them for you,” he said. He caught Tormund’s attention and ordered the drinks. 

 

“Okay you lick the salt, take the shot, bite the lime,” Jon instructed. “Ready? Go.”

 

They threw back the shots. Jon swallowed his quickly, wincing at the burn. Dany swallowed then coughed and gagged, her eyes watering from the burn. 

 

“Hey hey, you ok?” asked Jon, concerned.

 

“Fuck that was terrible! Why do people do them?” gasped Dany after recovering.

 

Jon shrugged. “Efficiency?” he guessed. 

 

“Dany!!! Jon!!!”

 

They both turned around and saw Val and the boys. 

 

Val saw the empty shots in front of them. “Oh wow it's that kinda night eh? Dany, I didn't know you hang like that.”

 

“I took my first tequila shot and it was disgusting!” she exclaimed, feeling a slight buzz in her head.

 

Val laughed. “Let me get your next one. It'll be much less nasty,” she offered. 

 

Dany lost track of how many they'd done. Val ordered shots with all kinds of strange names: buttery nipple, chocolate cake, kamikaze, blow job.  

 

Dany lost all sensation in her face at one point. She and Val were laughing their heads off, being loud and obnoxious. Jon had left her with Val and was catching up with the boys and Tormund. 

 

Hearing their voices, Jon made his way over.

 

“How many shots did you guys have!?” he exclaimed, eyeing the empty glasses. 

 

“Umm… Lots?” said Val. Dany thought this was the funniest thing in the world, and laughed so hard, she slipped off the bar stool, which fell to the ground with a crash. 

 

Jon reached out to catch her before she fell.

 

“SAVE ME JON SNOW!” she exclaimed, as she was being carried in Jon's arms, Val and Dany erupting in giggles. 

 

“Val, she's never drank before! And…you got her drunk!”

 

“Me? Not my fault your girl was on a mission tonight to get wasted…” slurred Val.

 

Tormund made his way over. “Hey you guys need to leave. Can't have you causing all this commotion here. I'm sorry, Jon.”

 

“All good we were just headed out,” said Jon.

 

“Nooooo!” cried Dany, unable to walk and being carried by Jon out the door. 

 

“Dany, give me your keys,” he demanded. 

 

“No! Jon! You've been drinking,” said Dany indignantly.

 

“I had that shot three hours ago and nothing since. You're drunk. I'm gonna take you and Val home.”

 

“Oh,” said Dany. “Okay,” she said, satisfied with his response, and slipping the keys in his hand. 

 

Val and Dany were both in the backseat, screaming at Jon to turn some music on. He finally got the radio to work, which resulted in the two girls screaming lyrics to pop songs in the backseat. 

 

“I thought you only listened to rock,” screamed Dany over the music to Val. 

 

“Oh my god, I love Ariana Grande!!! Don't tell  _ anyone _ !!!” said Val. 

 

Jon dropped off Val first at her home. 

 

“I'll miss you!” exclaimed Val to Dany. 

 

“I'll miss you so much too!” screamed Dany out of the car window. 

 

“Shhhh keep it down guys!” said Jon. 

 

Waiting for Val to get into her house, Jon then started Dany's car and drove off. 

 

“Jon?” asked Dany softy.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“I just...wanna have sex with you already!” she said exasperatedly. 

 

“Is that so?” said Jon, amused.

 

“Yeah I'm just...so sick of being a virgin! You probably lost your virginity at what, 13?” snickered Dany. 

 

“Not 13, but not too far off from that,” said Jon.

 

“Ewww, that's how old Vis is!” said Dany with an exaggerated look of disgust. 

 

“Whatever,” said Jon playfully.

 

“I love you. Let's have sex,” said Dany.

 

“Love you too. We can't tonight because--” he heard Dany snoring against the window of the car, pressed up against the car door.

 

Jon smiled.  _ She's not gonna remember this tomorrow _ he thought. 

 

He arrived at Dany's house and called Vis. 

 

“Hey mate it's Jon. Listen your sister kinda had a lot to drink tonight so I'm gonna need your help getting her inside,” he said. 

 

Vis told Jon to come out through the backdoor to sneak Dany into the house. 

 

Jon lifted Dany's dead weight with a grunt, happy that she was tiny, and knocked on the backdoor to the house that ran through the kitchen.

 

‘Holy crap is she gonna be ok?” asked Vis in a hushed tone, eyes large. 

 

“Yeah just one too many shots. Happens to the best of us,” said Jon calmly. 

 

Dany's eyes flitted open. Her throat spasmed and she let out a gagging noise “Put. Me. Down,” she demanded. 

 

Jon set her down and she retched all the fluids she ingested into the flower beds.

 

“Crap those are mom's favorite roses…” said Vis. Dany's eyes were watering and she was dry heaving, with Jon holding her hair back and massaging her back, saying “it's okay, it's okay.”

 

“This is like the best anti drinking advertisement I've ever seen,” commented Vis, with a disgusted look on his face.

 

“All right. I think she about done. I need to carry her up the stairs to her room,” said Jon.

 

“You gotta be quiet. My mom is asleep upstairs,” warned Vis. 

 

“Yeah I'll try,” said Jon, grunting as he threw Dany over his shoulder, who passed out again.

 

He climbed up the stairs dexterously, and got to Dany's bedroom door and opened it. He set her down on her bed, belly down with one leg on the ground, and placed a trash can next to her head. 

 

Vis was standing at the doorway. 

 

“Is she gonna be ok,” he asked again, concerned. 

 

“Yeah, just...check up on her in the morning yea? Hopefully she's done vomiting and it doesn't get on the carpet…” trailed off Jon. 

 

“Can you bring some water bottles and Advil up here?” asked Jon. Vis nodded and ran back down. 

 

He looked at Dany and she was snoring and in a deep slumber. Her shirt was dirtied up from earlier, and he debated whether or not to change her. He swiftly found a pajama shirt in the hamper, and took off her shirt and tossed it in the corner of her room. Then he carefully buttoned her pajama shirt, accidentally misaligning the buttons but deciding to keep it that way since Vis was returning soon. Jon tucked Dany in and sighed looking at her face. He felt an urge to spend the night and make sure she was ok but knew if her mom caught them in her room together they'd probably be in more trouble than needed. He kissed her forehead, whispered goodnight, and opened the bedroom door quietly to find a pitcher of water and Advil laid nearly outside.

 

He set the items on her nightstand and slipped out, driving Dany's car to his uncle's place. He'd come tomorrow and check in with her and drop it off.

 

….

 

Dany's head was throbbing with a pain like no other she's ever imagined. Her eyes focused on her clock beside her bed and she squinted, and finally made out the time: 7:00am. 

 

She closed her eyes again and tried to remember last night but it was all so fuzzy. Daarios confession being caught on tape, the celebratory tequila shot, seeing Val, a bunch sickly sweet shots...

 

Dany realized that was all she remembered. Snapping up out of bed, she turned to find a glass of water and Advil next to her. She immediately downed the glass and swallowed a pill, hoping the headache goes away. 

 

She spotted a note beside her bed: 

 

“Welcome to your first hangover! Call me, Jon. “

 

She sighed and looked down at herself, realizing her shirt was changed sometime during the night. Her heart was beating fast when she realized it was probably Jon who had changed her. She was embarrassed that was the context in which he saw her in her underwear for the first time.  _ Way to go, Dany _ , she thought. 

 

Vis appeared at her door. 

 

“Hey,” said Dany, groggily. 

 

“Are you okay?” asked Vis. “Did you….puke again? “

 

“Again? Did I throw up last night?’

 

“All over the roses outside.”

 

“What!?” exclaimed Dany. 

 

“Call Jon. He'll fill you in. You were disgusting,” said Vis, scrunching up his face. “But...I won't tell Mom. Besides, I can use this to my favor one day,” said Vis with a smirk. 

 

Dany was too tired to say anything back, plopping back into her bed and throwing the covers over her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revenge of the Nerds and Dany gets wasted!!! 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! I have ideas for the next chapter but haven't even started writing it....so the wait might be longer than usual.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note the change in rating!

Dany kept pressing refresh on the website. She was annoyed. The clock on her laptop turned 6:02am and she pressed refresh again. It took a while to load but the numbers she was waiting for finally appeared. She breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

_ 1510 _ .

 

With that SAT score she'd surely be in the running for some top tier colleges. Settling down, she got back into bed but wasn't able to put herself to sleep. She had to tell Jon. 

 

Reaching for the phone and dialing his number, she waited for three rings before he finally picked up.

 

“Hello?” he said in a rather groggy tone.

 

“Jon! They're out… The SAT scores!”

 

“Oh yeah,” he said, a little zoned out. “Did you do well?” he asked with genuine interest.

 

“Yes...1510. That's like...93rd percentile!” exclaimed Dany. 

 

“You're a damn genius. How'd I end up with the most brilliant woman in the world?” said Jon.

 

“Jon! Yeah I'm so happy. So… Did you check yours?” Dany asked, trying to be casual about it. 

 

“I'm checking now.” Jon paused. “Hmm 

,” he said pensively. 

 

“It's ok you don't have to tell me,” said Dany quickly, thinking she might've crossed the line.

 

“No it's fine. Actually it's good.”

 

“Yeah?” said Dany. There was another awkward pause. “Higher or lower?” She asked in a small voice. 

 

“1560,” said Jon. 

 

Dany paused. “Are you serious!?  _ You're _ the genius,” she exclaimed.

 

“It's just a stupid test…”

 

“Don't get humble on me. You're amazing Jon. I think  _ I'm _ dating the most brilliant guy in the world.”

 

“I love hearing your voice this early in the morning,” said Jon, changing the subject.

 

Dany continued, “You could go to like Harvard or Yale with that… I'm so excited for you!”

 

“Mmhmm, maybe,” said Jon noncommittally. Dany didn't push the subject further sensing some awkwardness. 

 

“I should get ready for school. See you soon!” said Dany. 

 

“Can't wait,” said Jon.

 

Dany took her time that morning, chipper because of her score. She finished her breakfast and waited for Vis who was taking longer than usual to come downstairs.

 

It was finally the end of her junior year, and summer break was almost in sight. Daario’s expulsion sent a message to all the jocks and bullies to back off when it came to the Targaryen siblings. Vis was going to be in ninth grade soon, joining Dany at the high school. She felt at ease knowing she and Jon could keep an eye on him next year.

 

Dany couldn't believe she was going to be a senior next year, and then off college the following year. All she knew was this small suburb and she was itching to get out, maybe to a big city, and see the world.

 

She planned to enroll in summer classes at the local community college, hoping that once she starts college, she will have credits which can help her accelerate getting her undergraduate degree faster. 

 

Jon decided to stick around their town this summer, after declining an invitation to visit his cousins the UK. Jon said he didn't want to be reminded of his past life there, and Dany supported him. A little distance can be a good thing, she thought. 

 

The weather as well reflected the beginning of summer, with a heat wave that swept across their suburb, engulfing their town in a sticky hot humid cover that made any small task in the outdoors seem torturous. 

 

“Vis!” yelled Dany impatiently, “what's taking so long!?”

 

He ran downstairs mumbling “sorry” as he rushed into the car. 

 

Dany made her way into the driver's seat and noticed Vis had done something different to his hair. 

 

“Vis...what's that in your hair?” She leaned into him and sniffed his hair. “You smell like...Jon…” she said with surprise. 

 

“And is that...a v neck shirt?” asked Dany. Vis looked uncomfortable with the scrutiny. “What's going on?” she asked. 

 

“Ok fine. Jon's...been helping me,” said Vis.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“There's this girl, Gina. She's the coolest--knows computers, brilliant at D&D, really good at video games--and I really like her…”

 

“So Jon's helping you with her?”

 

“Yes,” replied Vis. 

 

Dany smiled to herself. She couldn't believe that her boyfriend Jon was giving her little brother advice like an older brother. 

 

“Well if you want my advice, just be yourself,” said Dany. 

 

“That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Bring myself is what makes me invisible,” said Vis. 

 

“I used to think that too. Til I met Jon. Just… Be with someone who you can be yourself with,” said Dany. 

 

Vis rolled his eyes. 

 

….

 

Dany spotted Jon when she pulled into her usual parking spot. Gathering her things, she pretty much ran right into his arms and gave him a deep kiss. 

 

“Mmm what was that for? Not that I'm complaining,” he said putting his arms around her.

 

“For helping out Vis. He be told me you're giving advice to him about a girl,” said Dany. 

 

“Oh. Yeah. I'm trying to help him out. But he seems to want to copy me rather than forge his own pathway into this girl's heart,” said Jon. 

 

“Yeah he's wearing your hair goop and a v neck today,” said Dany.

 

“Is he now?” Jon said, smiling to himself. They made their way into the hallway and stopped at Dany's locker. 

 

“Well honestly, I told him how I got you,” Jon said, leaning close to Dany's face. 

 

“Did you now? And how'd you exactly get me?” teased Dany.

 

“I told him…” he leaned over her and pecked his lips on hers “… that you have to respect…” he gave her a kiss again on the lips “...cherish…” Another kiss on her lips “… and protect her,” he ended this with a deep kiss, one that made Dany hyper aware that they were in the hallway of their high school. 

 

“Mmm yeah. That works,” hummed Dany. “We are definitely violating the code of conduct,” she said, “no open mouthed kissing.” 

 

“What can I say, breaking rules turns me on,” said Jon. 

 

Dany playfully swatted him away. “Are we still down for your place after school today?” asked Dany. 

 

“Yeah, uncle Benjen's out in the city til late. We have the place to ourselves.”

 

“Can't wait,” said Dany, her stomach turning at the implications of an empty house and two teenagers hopelessly in love. 

 

…..

 

After her final class of Junior year, Dany went over to Jon's place, or rather his uncle Benjen’s place, a smaller two bedroom condo. They were in Jon's sparsely decorated room, lying down on the bed, cuddled up next to each other.

 

“I love summer,” commented Dany as they lazily stared into the ceiling. 

 

“Me too. Especially if it means I get to see you in clothes like that,” quipped Jon.

 

She had shown up to his door in a flimsy tank top and short shorts that she typically would only wear to the beach. She did a quick change when she went home to drop off Vis. Sure it was hot outside, but she also wore this outfit to elicit a lustful stare from Jon. She couldn't get enough of his dark eyes gazing onto her body with want. They had been together for a few months now and she felt ready to push the envelope with the physical part of their relationship.

 

She leaned upward and caught his hot mouth, giving him a deep kiss that entangled both their tongues together. Dany moaned and added her hands to his hair, allowing them to tangle in his curls that he'd let loose that day. She let him to cower over her as she slipped underneath him on the bed, Jon enveloping her body with his. She felt so protected and shielded in this position. 

The strap of her flimsy tank top slipped off her as a result of the sheer physicality of their kissing but Dany did not do anything to readjust it. Jon eyed her shoulder then placed a slow kiss on it. Dany craned her neck to the side, inviting Jon to place kisses there, which he did. Their breathing became heavier. Jon's hands circled around Dany's thighs, savoring her smooth bare skin as he continued licking and sucking her neck with reckless abandon. 

 

Dany let out a moan in response which only intensified the kissing. She began squirming her hips against his by reflex, trying to get Jon as close as possible to her. She could feel his hardness through his jeans and that turned her on even more. 

 

“Let me...get on top,” breathed Dany into Jon's ear. 

 

Jon's dark eyes locked into hers and nodded, falling to the side over Dany and allowing her to climb on top. She straddled him with her bare legs on either side of his hips. 

 

She took the leap and took off her flimsy tank top, her black bra on display for Jon as his eyes went wide with amazement. His hands found their way to her breasts, cupping them through the fabric. She rocked her hips against his, waves of euphoria spreading through her and Jon. 

 

“Jesus Christ, the way you look right now on top of me--” started Jon.

 

She leaned in and gave him a deep kiss, Jon moaning this time into the kiss. Dany didn't know how much longer she could last without having him inside her. There was this urgent need for him to enter her that she'd never felt before. She just wanted to feel one with him right here, right now. Her hand went to the button of his jeans...

 

The door clicked open and Dany's heart stopped. Jon and Dany stilled in this compromising position. 

 

Jon looked at the door around Dany and his eyes opened in total shock.

 

“Uncle Benjen!!” Jon exclaimed.

 

“Shit, Jon. I--I didn't know,” stammered a male voice. “I got on the earlier train today.”

 

“Close the door. I'll be right out,” said Jon quickly. 

 

Blood rushed to Dany's face. Jon had told her his uncle was out for the majority of the day and wouldn't be home until evening so they assumed it was a safe place to hang out and make out without any restrictions. Dany had never even met his uncle before, so the first impression, of her shirtless, straddling his nephew while he felt her breasts, was far from how she'd imagined their meeting would go. 

 

She was mortified. She threw her hands in her face and groaned. 

 

“Hey hey it's ok...he's cool,” said Jon. 

 

“Really? He just saw me...almost naked. He probably thinks I'm this promiscuous girl…”

 

“No he doesn't. Relax. I'll explain it to him,” said Jon, comforting Dany.

 

Dany got up and found her shirt, tugging it on hastily. 

 

“Just...stay here. I'll be right back. It's okay,” he said once again, giving her a kiss on her burning cheek.

 

Hearing muffled noises, she assumed Jon was having a talk with his uncle. She took a deep breath and reflected a bit on how far they'd taken it today and how far she was willing to go with Jon. She was ready to give him everything while in the moment but at present, the thought of losing her virginity, of having  _ sex _ , was still intimidating to her.

 

Jon returned to his room, quietly shutting the door. 

 

“Hey so...um...I think we need to get you back home. He wants to have a long talk with me,” said Jon.

 

“Are you...in trouble?”

 

“Maybe? It's not a big deal. I think he's just freaking out over being too absent around me and wants to just...check in.”

 

“I'm sorry,” said Dany.

 

“No no no...there's nothing to be sorry about. I guess I should've checked my phone. Or locked my door. That moment was...ruined,” said Jon ruefully. 

 

Dany laughed, “Yeah.”

 

“I really liked it though,” said Jon finding Dany's hand and giving it a squeeze. 

 

Dany smiled. “Me too,” she said. She stood up and exited his room, bracing herself to face his uncle again. 

 

“Hello Dany,” said Benjen with a kind smile, as he sipped some water from a cup over the kitchen island that faced into the living room.

 

“Hi,” she said shyly, unable to make eye contact. 

 

Jon led Dany to her car. She got into her seat and kissed Jon through the window. 

 

“Let me know how that talk goes. Good luck,” said Dany. She drove off feeling almost relieved things had stopped when they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Uncle Benjen! What horrible timing. Stay tuned for the next chapter. It's a slow burn, losing your vcard can be terrifying! Hope you all stay with me!


	10. Chapter 10

After a talk with his uncle, Jon agreed to get a summer job to fill his time and to “give some purpose” to his life according to his uncle. 

 

He picked up a summer job as a waiter at King's Landing Country Club through Edd, serving poolside cocktails and nibbles to the middle aged wives of rich men, who were busy playing golf. 

 

They had met in the morning at a local coffee shop before heading out to their respective obligations. After the Uncle Benjen incident, Dany was very cautious about having him over or vice versa, and met up outside of the house more often.

 

“You should see the tips I get left,” said Jon to Dany. 

 

“Of course you'd get big tips. You're like the sexy pool boy fantasy that's every middle aged woman has!” teased Dany. 

 

“Hey now, are you jealous?” asked Jon.

 

“Hmm. Maybe a little,” admitted Dany. “I'm just a little possessive over you.”

 

“You're the only girl I ever want, you do know that right?” said Jon.

 

“Maybe?” smiled Dany shyly over her cappuccino. 

 

Jon took a swig of his coffee and checked the time on his phone. 

 

“Hey we should head out. Still good to pick me up today at work? My car's still in the shop. Some crap with the transmission...” he trailed off. 

 

“Yeah. Of course. I'll see you tonight.” She gave Jon a kiss and headed out to class, wincing at the unnaturally hot day that was brewing outside, even at nine o’clock in the morning. 

 

….

 

Dany pulled into the expansive parking lot facing the country club and texted Jon. She got out of her car and was immediately hit by the sweltering heat, the humidity creating a sheen of sweat on her skin. Jon called her. 

 

“I'm gonna be a bit late, do you wanna come inside?” he asked. Dany had never been privileged enough to see the inside of the fancy country club and was curious after the many stories from Jon. 

 

“Sure,” said Dany, grateful for some air conditioning.

 

Jon appeared at the door and opened it for her. She walked inside and was awestruck by the opulence of the place. Gilded walls, crystal chandeliers, marble floors and fine art decorated the spacious lobby. 

 

“This is…insane,” said Dany.

 

“A bit over the top, I know,” said Jon smiling. “It's past opening hours, the guy who normally closes up had to leave early so I'll have to make sure things are good before we go…”

 

“Are you telling me it's just you, me and this empty palace right now?,” said Dany in a low voice. 

 

“Well…yeah,” said Jon. A light went off in his head. “Maybe I can show you around… I've always wanted to show you the pool.” 

 

Dany stepped closer to Jon, pulling her body near him, suddenly emboldened by the sheer fact they were alone. Alone time was rare. “yes, show me, Jon,” said Dany, reaching up on her tiptoes for a kiss. 

 

He took her hand and guided her through a set of French doors that panoramically framed the aquamarine pool. 

 

“This is ridiculous,” said Dany, eyeing the pool area. It was Grecian themed, with a large oval pool, Greek statues of gods and goddesses littered around the perimeters and neatly trimmed hedges. The sun was setting but the humidity stuck around. The pool looked cool and inviting. 

 

Dany went to the edge and toed her shoes off, dipping her foot into the water. It was warm but refreshing. 

 

“What are you doing?” asked Jon.

 

“Just…testing the waters,” said Dany with a smile. 

 

“Is that so?” said Jon, arching his eyebrow. 

 

“So you're sure there's no one around?” asked Dany again, her face scanning the pool area around them.

 

“Yeah, positive. What do you have in mind?” Jon asked.

 

“Do you remember when I said I've always wanted to try something? Something...fun and slightly dangerous? Perhaps even illegal?” asked Dany acting innocently in a doe eyed way that she knew drove Jon crazy. 

 

“Dany...skinny dipping?!” Jon asked her incredulously, mouth open. Dany nodded her head. 

 

“I don't want to get you in trouble though,” said Dany, all of a sudden coming to her senses. 

 

“To hell with getting me into trouble. Now that you've mentioned it, I just can't get the image out of my head. If I get fired over this, it'll be damn worth it,” he breathed out, closing in on her. Jon took her into his arms and gave her a slow lingering sensual kiss that made Dany's clammy sweaty skin feel tingly all over. She was burning inside and out. And the pool looked so cool and refreshing and full of promise. 

 

She smiled at Jon, then took off her dress in one swift motion. Before he could get his hands on her, she jumped into the pool. 

 

When she came up for air, she saw a dumbfounded Jon, shock in his eyes, mouth agape. 

 

“Are...you going to join me?” asked Dany, “Or did I just make a complete idiot of myself?”

 

“Fuck yes, I'm coming in,” said Jon toeing off his shoes, shedding his work uniform, khaki shorts and a polo. His body was lean and pale, but not in a sickly way. His body was like hard marble, and Dany was always awestruck at how beautiful his skin felt under her fingers. He was athletic and incredibly fit, but ironically never played any sports at school.

 

Desire pooled in Dany's stomach at the thought of skinny dipping with Jon. Her heart was racing as she saw his clean, lean figure jump into the pool after her, creating a big splash. 

 

Jon found Dany in the water and held her in a tight embrace, mouth slanting down to capture hers in a deep kiss. As they were kissing, Dany's arms wandered down Jon's body, ending at the elastic band of his boxer briefs. She paused and looked down at him, erection clearly peeking from his underwear. 

 

She realized that she was aroused too, her heartbeat fast and warmth pooling in her private parts. Her nipples were poking through her thin white t shirt bra. She looked down at herself and took a deep breath. 

 

“Well, it isn't skinny dipping per se if I don't”---she reached down and shimmied--”take these off too,” pulling out her panties from under the water and tossing them on the concrete surrounding the pool. 

 

Dany was feeling particularly wild and passionate this night. Perhaps it was the hot summer weather, seeing Jon almost naked, or breaking many rules, but Dany felt free for once.

 

Jon's breathing turned heavy. He had a look to him like he was on the verge of exploding but he was holding it all in with all his self control. 

 

“Good god, Daenerys. You're turning me on so much right now,” said Jon in a rasping voice

 

She pulled herself closer into him, her groin rubbing against his arousal. She leaned into his ear, nibbling his earlobe, and whispered “take these off,” her hands stroking the elastic waistband of his boxer briefs.

 

Jon complied, quickly discarding the remaining article of clothing. His hands were on Dany's breasts, cupping the curve of each breast with his hand, feeling them through her soaking wet bra.

 

Dany unclasped her bra from behind and discarded it in similar fashion to her panties. There she was completely and utterly naked, without a scrap of clothing to hide herself under. She was exposed to Jon in way she's never been before. This was a big step for Dany, to allow someone to see her at this intimate of a level. 

 

“Jesus, you're the most beautiful thing to have ever walked this planet,” said Jon.

 

“Kiss me, Jon,” Dany whispered. Not one to disappoint Jon kissed Dany with all his vigor, lips thrashing against hers, his kiss spilling over into her neck and onto her collarbone. Jon paused, locking eyes with Dany, asking for permission to go further. 

 

“Lower, Jon. Please kiss me lower,” said Dany. Jons eyes darkened with arousal as he cupped one of Dany's wet supple breasts and brought his mouth to it, kissing her nipple gently. Dany moaned, encouraging him to suck her nipple, laving her pink tips with his tongue. He repeated the action to her other breast, Dany moaning in pleasure at the brand new sensations she was feeling.

 

Jon's lips returned to her mouth, with Dany taking the lead this time and biting down on his lower lip, her hands finding his erect cock and wrapping them around it, lightly massaging his length up and down. Jon let out a low moan, Dany feeling prideful that she was pleasuring him. 

 

Jon's hands fell to her stomach, around her navel and he paused. “Can I…,” he asked, seeking her permission once again. Dany's heart was beating so fast with every emotion possible--excitement, fear, love--that all she could do was nod her head. His fingers were feather light and traced down further, Dany's breathing becoming erratic. His fingers cupped her mound and Dany's eyes closed, bracing for his touch. His two fingers traced her outer folds with a feather light touch, but that was enough to make Dany flinch and almost jump out of the water.

 

“Dany are you ok?” asked Jon, concerned he had hurt her.

 

“Yeah...it's just. I've never been...touched there.”

 

“We...we can stop Dany. If you want to.”

 

Dany looked at Jon. 

 

“I don't want you to stop. I'm ready Jon.” she took a deep breath, “I want you to touch me...down there.”

 

Jon looked around and to Dany, somewhat upset. “Hey... I kinda messed up.”

 

“Why?” asked Dany.

 

“I don't have condoms,” said Jon.

 

“Oh,” said Dany. “We kinda need those,” she said with a smile. 

 

“Yeah. But…we can do other things. Dany

I'm sorry to make you wait longer…”

 

“I've waited 17 and a half years. I can wait one more day. Besides I don't know what I'm missing out on so…”

 

Jon laughed. His arms snaked around her slender waist and he backed her against the wall of the pool. In one swift motion he lifted her up out of the pool and onto the concrete edging, spreading her legs to him as he stayed inside, facing towards her on the ledge. 

 

His mouth kissed her inner thighs, Dany's breath going ragged with the anticipation of what was coming next. 

 

“I've been wanting to taste you for so long. I've been dreaming about your beautiful pussy,” moaned Jon before latching onto her down there, his lips licking her outer folds. Dany moaned at the sensation of wetness meeting wetness, and his dexterous tongue skillfully titillating her most sensitive parts.

 

He focused his attention to her clit, giving a few licks in the area which had Dany's toes curling in pleasure. Dany knew there were ways to self pleasure herself but in the few times she'd tried it, she stopped, thinking it was too painful. But now she realized the pain was actually an intense pleasure, one that she'd denied herself for  way too long. 

 

Jon's finger lightly caressed her entrance, working its way easily inside due to her slickness. Dany was breathing deep breaths, concentrating on all the sensations that Jon was causing to her body. Dany felt another finger enter. Before she could focus on that feeling of his fingers filling her cunt, Jon latched onto her clit and began to suck rhythmically which had Dany seeing stars. She couldn't handle it any longer--the feeling of his two fingers curling inside her and probing her in a way that made her hungry for even more and the sensation of her clit being sucked and licked over and over again. 

Her legs stiffened and she reached her peak of pleasure, panting and moaning Jon's name as she came, shivering despite the hot sticky weather. 

 

“Oh my god Jon! I've never felt like that before,” confessed Dany. “You made me feel so good. Thank you…”

 

“Thank you? That was my dream come true. I've been wanting to give you an orgasm, taste you, finger you til you come, for so long now,” said Jon.  “I want to remember this forever...the first time I saw you...all of you. And how beautiful you look with the moonlight shining on you, the way your hair clinged to your back, the feel of your smooth skin…”

 

“What about you?” asked Dany, eagerly.

 

“It's getting late. How about we worry about me next time?” offered Jon.

 

Dany agreed, buying her time to research a little more into how to pleasure a man. She needed some time to prepare so she can deliver as well as Jon.

 

Jon got out of the water and retrieved some towels to cover themselves up and dry off. 

 

Dany groaned. 

 

“What?” asked Jon.

 

“I really should have thought through the whole jumping into the pool in my underwear thing…I don't know what to wear under my dress now!”

 

“Go commando,” said Jon. 

 

“I...guess I'll have to,” smirked Dany. 

 

Jon kissed her. “You're really killing me here Dany.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm sexy pool times...
> 
> Yeah I know they didn't do it yet...baby steps right?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's happening, guys. The moment you've all been waiting for. Please comment and kudos!

“Okay, eggs, check, fat free milk, check, whole chicken, check, oh crap, we forgot the bag of onions,” said Dany reading off the shopping list her mom sent them off with. 

 

“Vis, can you run and get it?” asked Dany. 

 

“Why me?” he asked grumpily.

 

“Because you're younger, faster and I said so,” replied Dany.

 

Sighing dramatically, Vis ran off to the produce section while Dany got in line to check out.

 

The cover of Cosmopolitan Magazine caught her attention on the display in front of her. Normally she didn't care for publications like these, since the things they spoke about never related to her (what does she care about what conditioner that Jennifer Aniston uses?), But the headline caught her attention: “32 Sex Tips That Will Drive Him Crazy”

 

She could use all the help she could get. She grabbed the magazine and plopped it on top of all the other items in the checkout belt. 

 

Vis returned with a bag of onions and set it down. He picked up the magazine and looked at it. 

 

“Dany you read stuff like this?” he asked, scrunching his face in judgement. 

 

“There's an article in there about...female aid workers,” she lied. “Besides, I can read whatever I want,” said Dany defensively.

 

“Whatever,” said Vis.

 

Dany got home and opened her magazine to the article. She had to learn and master 32 things before she saw Jon next. She was a good student and wanted to be prepared for the next time things heated up between them. 

 

….

 

Dany opened her front door to find Jon on the otherside. 

 

“So...we are really doing this, huh?” she asked. 

 

Jon leaned in for a quick kiss and grinned, holding up a DVD. “Yup. You promised me.  _ Paranormal Activity _ in Blu-ray right here.”

 

Dany had told Jon that she's hadn't seen a horror movie ever, and Jon couldn't believe it. Being a fan of the genre and also viewing this as an opportunity to snuggle up to a frightened Dany, Jon begged for her to watch a horror movie with him one night. 

 

Dany's mother was at a work event that evening and would only get home past 10, so Dany invited Jon over for movie time. She was doubtful they'd even get through the movie, since they could barely keep their hands off each other while alone together. 

 

“Come up to my room,” said Dany. Jon followed her upstairs. 

 

“Where's Vis?” he asked as he ascended the staircase.

 

“Sleepover at his friends house,” Dany replied with a smile. 

 

“Oh so an empty house huh? Perfect for watching a scary movie,” commented Jon. 

 

“Or doing other things,” said Dany, turning around to smile at Jon. 

 

“You will not distract me, Dany! Horror movie is happening,” said Jon.

 

Dany pulled him into her room and cornered him against the door. 

 

“How about...just a little distraction?” said Dany, as she pulled Jon closer to her, her fingers lacing through his jeans’ belt loops, pulling his lower half against her. 

 

Ever since that night in the pool, Dany had become more and more comfortable with getting physical with Jon. She felt like she had freed a part of herself that night with him. Turned out, Dany was very capable of physical intimacy. They, however, had not yet broached the subject of having sex. Dany suspected Jon was letting her take her time, and while grateful for him respecting her, she was growing impatient. 

 

Jon kissed her deeply, tongue darting into her mouth, hands tangled in her tied up hair. 

 

“Alright,” said Jon, and in one single sweep, threw Dany over her shoulders. “You mustn't distract me woman. We have a mission tonight...we have to pop your horror movie cherry.”

 

“Ew, gross. Why must you word it like that?” said Dany. 

 

Jon checked out her TV setup in her room. He frowned. 

 

“Is there something wrong?” asked Dany.

 

“It's just...I brought over a Blu Ray and this is a DVD only player…” said Jon, his brows furrowed. 

 

“Oh, can we use a PlayStation? Vis has one in his room,” offered Dany, buying her some time to get ready for Jon. 

 

“Yeah that'll work. I can go get it since let's face it...you and technology don't go together.” He laughed and Dany scoffed. “You...stay here and get comfortable,” said Jon. 

 

“By comfortable, do you mean take off my clothing?” jested Dany.

 

Jon swallowed an invisible lump in his throat. “I mean, I won't protest that,” he said leaning in for a kiss. “Be right back,” he said, disappearing out the door.

 

Dany immediately pulled off her shirt and jeans and looked down on what she had on underneath. She had on a brand new red lacy lingerie set, see through enough to make out her nipples. She let down and tousled her loose hair and took a deep breath and looked into the mirror. Her heart was racing. She hoped this will work, tip #4:  _ wear sexy lingerie in his favorite color.  _

 

Jon returned with the PlayStation and a tangle of cords. 

 

“I had no idea what was going on in there, I just plugged out all of the wires,” he started, then halted, seeing Dany spread on her bed in a seductive pose, in her racy lingerie. 

 

“Holy...shit!” he exclaimed, almost dropping what was in his hands before collecting himself. 

 

“I, uh... remembered that you told me that, you... liked the color red…” she started. She realized how shy and uncertain she sounded. She probably looked like a complete idiot to him. 

 

His mouth was open and his eyes were locked onto Dany's body, unable to say anything. He was rendered speechless. 

 

“Are...are you gonna say something?”asked Dany tentatively. 

 

“Yeah, fuck the movie!” He placed the cords and the PlayStation on the ground, closed the door of her bedroom shut with his foot, and locked the door. 

 

Dany giggled and he cowered over her on the bed like a predator seeking his prey. Jon's eyes were hungry with lust for Dany and Dany was basking in the attention, amazed how a piece of clothing (or rather lack of clothing) would help liven things up. She hoped the other tips would pay off as well as this one.

 

He got into bed with Dany and immediately kissed her, hastily and impulsively. His arms snaked around her bare waist, massaging her shapely hips. Dany couldn't keep up with his needy kisses, which left her panting and breathless. 

 

Jon's hands reached around Dany's back, feeling for the bra closures to wrench open, not breaking his hungry open mouthed kisses. Fumbling with the bra and cursing under his breath, Dany chuckled.

 

“Need some help?” she said. 

 

“Fuck, yes. I need to feel your breasts…” begged Jon. 

 

Dany reached to the front and snapped her bra open. “Front closure,” she said with a smile. 

 

“Jesus I'd never have gotten that,” said Jon, fixating on her creamy white orbs topped with small pink nipples, darkening and puckering from the cool air-conditioned air and arousal. 

 

“”Fuck, I love these,” Jon said, kneading a breast in his hand and lowering his mouth to the other. “I can't stop envisioning you naked,” said Jon, taking a nipple in his mouth. Dany leaned further back into her pillows, in a state of total bliss and pleasure, almost cumming from his illicit tongue on her sensitive nipples.

 

Jon went to remove hey lacy panties but Dany stopped him. 

 

“Jon… It's your turn.”

 

He looked at Dany questioningly. 

 

“Your turn…for me to pleasure you. Please?,” asked Dany. 

 

“Okay yeah. We don't have to…” Jon trailed off. 

 

“I want to. Please. Let me do this for you,” said Dany, flipping them over so she was on top. She tugged the hem of his shirt over his head and unbuttoned his jeans, unzipping his fly. She rolled off just enough to let him remove his jeans, leaving him in his briefs. She saw the tent of his erection poking through, but still wanted to get him even closer to the edge. Jon's breaths were hard and even, as if he was concentrating on remembering to breathe. Dany's hand made her way into Jon's briefs, and encircled his engorged member, pumping it up and down. Jon let out a groan, indicating that she was on the right track. She popped his hard cock out of his briefs and lowered her head towards it, opening her mouth. 

 

The look on Jon's face was enough motivation for Dany to take him in her mouth, slowly, remembering to swirl her tongue on his tip where the opening was, like the magazine recommended. She tasted his precum, salty and tangy, and loved it. She was hungry for more.

 

Jon's eyes almost rolled to the back of his head. “Oh my God,” he mumbled, writhing under Dany, working hard to keep himself still and under control. “Fuck,’ he cursed under his breath, as Dany bobbed her head up and down, licking and sucking along his hard length. Her hand wandered downward from the base of his penis to his balls, gently massaging them. She licked them as well as she went further down, lubricating them with a slick shiny coat of her saliva. 

 

Jon's body stiffened and hardened and he cringed as if he was almost in pain. 

 

“D-D-Dany, he stammered. She looked up suddenly in panic. _ Had she hurt him? Too much teeth? Was he not happy with this? _

 

“I'm going to cum extremely soon if you keep doing that and...I want to cum inside of you...” he said.

 

“Oh, phew, I thought I was doing something wrong?” admitted Dany.

 

“Fuck no, woman. That was the most incredible thing I've ever experienced. Where did you learn that” he asked curiously. 

 

“I'll tell you later. We have to have sex Jon. I've been waiting all my life for you and this moment and I don't think I can wait any longer,” said Dany, breathless. “I need you so much baby, please,” she said, almost in agony. 

 

“Yeah are you ready? I want to make sure you're wet or else it's gonna hurt,” said Jon with a furrowed brow. 

 

Dany took Jon's hand and guided it inside her panty, which was soaking wet with her arousal. 

 

“Fuck, does going down on me make you that wet?”

 

“Apparently so,” said Dany, sliding down her panties and exposing her neatly trimmed cunt to Jon. 

 

“You are the most perfect woman I've ever seen,” said Jon in husky growl. “I just wanna...have you all day everyday for the rest of my life,” he said.

 

“Have me, Jon,” said Dany. She paused and realized she was missing the one thing to propel this to the thing that she  _ really _ wanted. She reached into her nightstand, and pulled out a Spanish to English dictionary. 

 

Jon cocked his head. “Are you gonna start talking in another language now?” he asked cheekily. 

 

“No,” Dany said humorlessly, pulling out a small metallic square hidden inside the pages. “Condoms...I bought them...for us…”

 

Jon grabbed it, opened the package, and placed the condom on his hardening length. He grabbed Dany by the hips and rolled her over, hovering on top of her, his hands brushing stray hairs from her face in a moment of sweet tenderness. 

 

“I love you so much, Dany. This...moment means a lot to me.”

 

“I know, Jon,” said Dany closing her eyes, “me too,” she said. 

 

“I'm gonna go in slowly. If it hurts, just tell me to stop ok?”

 

“Yeah, ok,” said Dany. Jon reached in between them and positioned his cock at her wet entrance. Slowly he sank into her, Dany's eyes closing at the sensation of her cunt being filled for the first time. He felt large and rigid, with just a slight amount of softness and warmth. She took a deep breath in as he pushed his length further into her, controlling any reaction of pain she felt as her walls stretched to accommodate him. Pushing into her further, he was finally filling her to his hilt, and Dany felt so...full. Full of love, full of happiness, complete. Like this is exactly what was supposed to happen, this was exactly how it was supposed to feel all along. 

 

“You're smiling,” said Jon, peering down on her face.

 

“Huh? Yeah...I guess I am?” said Dany, feeling a little embarrassed. 

 

Jon laughed and gave her a small thrust, in and out. Danys back arched and she moaned, the feeling of being empty and completely full arousing her whole body. Jon groaned in pleasure. 

 

“You feel so incredible baby. I just can't get enough of your sweet pussy. I just love you so much,” he said, thrusting in and out of her, increasing his tempo. His breathing became more and more erratic, his thrusts more and more aggressive and insync, as if his mind was taken over by animalistic urges. Each thrust was met with a sharp jab of pleasure right to Dany's core. Dany felt her heart race again, her thoughts had turned to mush, and all she could focus on was the agonizingly pleasurable feeling of Jon inside her, pounding her insides, making her see stars. She felt her pleasure reach her peak, feeling his buildup too. 

 

“I'm cumming, Dany,” he moaned, as his final thrusts jutted into her, ending with her shuddering and a feeling of his warm cum releasing into the condom. Dany clenched the walls of her pussy during the same time, causing Jon to writhe in pleasure, heightening his orgasm to another level. 

 

His groans intensified as he screamed Dany's name over and over, reaching his own climax and climbing his way down, exhausted and sated. He stilled on top of Dany and slowly, carefully, pulled out of her and rolled over to the side of Dany and onto his back. He took a deep breath and stared off into the ceiling, eyes wide open.

 

Dany wondered if she did it right...she felt like it was an amazingly beautiful and pleasurable experience for her, but looking at Jon's reticence she wasn't quite sure if she stacked up to his previous lovers. 

 

“So, that was sex,” said Dany, with a hint of humor in her voice. She wanted to break the ice, over the sudden mood shift that seemed to have occured over Jon. 

 

“Yeah. Mind-blowing sex,” said Jon. 

 

“Oh thank goodness, I was so worried when you went silent,” admitted Dany with a smile.

 

“I'm just...processing.” He looked over at Dany, his gaze lingering on her gentle form curved onto the bed next to him. “I've never been so in love with someone before. That was...eye opening Dany. I can't…fathom my life without you…” said Jon. 

 

“Jon, I felt like the moment we were one...it was as if we belonged like that all along.”

 

“You felt it too?” he asked.

 

“Yes, I did. It was amazing. Words can't even describe it,” said Dany. 

 

Jon held her head with his hands, swiped off an errant hair or two from her forehead. He kissed her gently and sweetly, a departure from the rough animalistic thrusting that occured just moments before. 

 

“I have a question…” said Jon. 

 

“Yeah?” answered Danny, still in a post coital daze.

 

“Are you sure it was your first time? Because some of those things you did to me...that was really something,” said Jon. 

 

Dany playfully swatted his side. “Of course it was my first time! I am just...a good student. And I did my research,” said Dany cryptically. 

“Did you now? Well I'm the luckiest bloke on the planet to be dating such a nerd.”

 

“Shut up!” said Dany.

 

“Make me shut up,” challenged Jon.

 

Dany climbed on top of him and kissed him deeply, moaning at the sensation or their bare skin rubbing against each other once again. She felt his cock twitch and harden against her thighs and looked down.

 

“So...are we ready for round two?” she asked. “I have some more research I'd like to put to practice,” she said with a smirk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They did it. Yay for doing your research Dany!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picking this work back up!!!! Have more chapters in the world, hope you enjoy this fluff!!!

After having sex with Jon, Dany was unable to focus on her community college class the next day. She looked in the mirror and examined herself. Any changes to her face, her skin, maybe her eyes held more maturity behind them? She couldn't see any differences but she definitely felt like she'd been reborn. That she wasn't a kid anymore but a grown woman, in love, and physically intimate with a man that she loves.

 

She got ready and went downstairs, seeing her mother in the kitchen. Suddenly she panicked whether her mother could sense something different about her. 

 

“Good morning honey. Were you okay last night while I was gone?” asked Rhaella, kissing Daenerys on the cheek. 

 

“Yeah, I just watched a movie,” said Daenerys quickly.

 

“Which one?” asked Rhaella, as she peered into the refrigerator. 

 

“Um, Princess Diaries?”

 

“What? Didn't you see that when you were a kid?” asked Rhaella. 

 

“Yeah it's...a great movie. I gotta run mom, going to be late!” said Dany hurriedly, as she stormed out of the door. She took a deep breath and started the ignition. The ring of her cell phone startled her, and she peered into the caller ID and a photo of Jon kissing her on the cheek while she smiled show up, warming her belly with happiness. 

 

“Hey you,” she answered with a smile. 

 

“Hey love. I was just seeing if you're doing alright?”

 

“Yeah, just about to head to class.”

 

She was taking college level writing, a course that was mandatory for all undergraduate degrees but was something you can get out of the way using community college credits.

 

“Oh shit, thats right…” said Jon trailing off. 

 

“I mean, it's just summer school….why what's up?” asked Dany.

 

“I have a friend from back home in town. She's here for the day. Just wanted her to meet you, show you off a little, spend the day with you…”

 

“Well, maybe I can skip it” said Dany tentatively.

 

“How about if I make it worthwhile?” said Jon hinting at something scandalous. “We have an hour before she comes over.”

 

Dany let out a breath. “I'll be at your place in ten minutes,” she said. 

 

….

 

“Oh fuck Jon, right there baby. Yes!” exclaimed Dany, writhing underneath him like a snake as he put his skilled mouth to use on her sex, her wetness co-mingling with his mouth, his tongue exploring and stimulating parts of her that she never knew felt so good to be touched before. 

 

His tongue flattened against her hardened clit, engorged from his repeated stimulations of her most delicate regions. He thrusted and licked against it repeatedly, Dany panting and breathing heavily. Jon kept his pace steady through her thrashing and climax. She was so wet that she could just feel him slip through her, and she needed to be filled with him. 

 

As she came down from her powerful orgasm, flushed and pink in the face but wild and feral in her eyes, she ran her fingers through his curly locks and motioned for him to pull himself up and lock eyes with her. 

 

“Jon, that just feels better every time.” 

 

“I'm glad. I just love the taste of you so much,” he said, leaning into her for a open mouthed kiss. Dany responded by biting his lower lip and moving to flip them over, pinning him down with her legs. 

 

“What time is it?” he asked Dany, suddenly worried. 

 

“10:45…” she replied, glancing at his clock on his nightstand. 

 

“Shit, my friend might be here soon…”

 

“So we need to hurry. I need you inside me so badly,” Dany moaned, reaching for his hard cock.  

 

….

 

The doorbell rang just as Dany was shimmying into her jeans. 

 

“Fuck, we made it,” he said jokingly, leaning down to kiss Dany. 

 

“Best decision ever to cut class. I'd say I came out on top…” joked Dany. 

 

“Very funny. Your humor is that of a lame dad, you know that?” said Jon, leading Dany out to the foyer and in front of the front door. He turned the knob and opened it to reveal his friend waiting on the other side. 

 

Dany was…surprised. On the other side of the door stood a tall slender girl, wearing a chic sheath dress and tall brown boots. Her hair was a magnificent and radiant red, her face porcelain white with perfect pink lips and delicate features that made her look like a doll. She was absolutely stunning and much more sophisticated than what she expected.

 

“Jon! You better have a good excuse for making me wait out her for 5 minutes!” she said, giving him a hug. 

 

“Ah and you must be the excuse,” she said, smirking at Dany and extending her slender hand with immaculate nail polish. “My name's Ygritte, you must be the girlfriend!”

 

“Yes, I'm Dany. Nice to meet you,” she said, shaking her hand a bit awkwardly. 

 

Jon staring at the two women finally came to his senses. “Right, so...welcome to my new town.”

 

“I never thought you of all people end up in American suburbia. You must be bored out of your mind,” she said smugly. 

 

Jon glanced back at Dany and then back at Ygritte. “It's not that bad. Especially with the company I keep,” he said with a smile. 

 

“Right,” she replied raising an eyebrow at Dany. “So you wanna show me what's good around here?” she asked. 

 

….

 

They were seated at a booth at Tory's, Jon on the inside, Dany on the edge, Ygritte seated directly opposite them. “These chips are pretty delicious,” she remarked as she popped one into her mouth. “Or, as you Yankees say,  _ french fries _ ,” she remarked in an exaggerated American accent.

 

Dany found Ygritte to be a little too aggressive and assertive, so Dany naturally fell quiet around her. She would rather sink back into the background and let people like this get all the attention they needed while she observed. Jon and Ygritte had an interesting chemistry to them. Her confident, strong, and opinionated Jon felt considerably softer around her, a little passive. Dany was intrigued. 

 

“Ah there you guys are!” said a familiar voice, and Dany turned around and spotted Val, looking edgy in a crop top and torn leggings.

 

“You look like a walking felony,” said Jon mockingly. 

 

“I'm meeting Karl for drinks here after this,” she mentioned with a smug look.

 

“Wait, Karl?” interrupted Dany. “The bouncer here?” she asked arching her eyebrows. 

 

“Shit, you  _ are _ a walking felony. Karl robbing the damn cradle here,” muttered Jon. 

 

“Jon don't be so judgy,” said Dany. “Val can handle herself.”

 

“Thanks Dany.” She turned to Ygritte who was eyeing Val up and down. “Hey Ygritte! Good to see ya I've heard so much about you.”

 

“Likewise,” said Ygritte. Dany felt a little jealous. Jon never really mentioned her to Dany. 

 

“So Jon, any caves out here?” asked Ygritte suggestively. Dany was perplexed at this question until she saw Jon nearly choke on his coke and go beet red. 

 

“Caves?” asked Dany, genuinely confused.

 

“Oh no, inside joke,” said Ygritte with a wink to Jon. Dany was definitely on the outside of all this looking in. She had never felt further away from her boyfriend than she did now. Val must have sensed her discomfort and spoke up. 

 

“It's just that...Jon lost his virginity to Ygritte while they were hiking in a cave,” said Val as a matter of factly.

 

“Val!” exclaimed Jon, embarrassed and clearly annoyed at the two girls sitting across from him. Dany looked down, processing all the information. In front of her was not just one, but  _ two _ girls that her boyfriend had sex with, and they're sitting in front of her, just hanging out like nothing had happened. Jon was her first...everything...yet he had a past that she had yet to understand before her. It was all just so...  _ overwhelming _ . Dany felt sick to her stomach. She felt Jon's hand rest atop her knee under the table and she shifted away from him, letting his hand fall. She felt him frown.

 

“Oh shoot, have I caused a rift?” asked Ygritte. Dany didn't know if she was sincere or fake sincere but she knew she'd had enough. 

 

“No no, it's actually getting late. And I need to make it to my writing section,” said Dany jumping up from the booth and gathering her things. 

 

“Oh okay,” said Val, surprised. 

 

“Dany are you sure you can't stay?” asked Jon. 

 

“No I can't miss this,” she said, not making eye contact.

 

“Can I walk you out?” he offered, inching towards the end of the booth. 

 

“No need, I'm sure you guys have a lot to catch up on,” she said, making her way quickly out of the bar and into her car. 

 

….

 

The hum of her phone vibrating caught her off guard. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Jon. 

 

“Hey, just got off work, can I come over? Vis said he's having a D&D tournament,” said Jon with a laugh. 

 

“Um actually. I'm not feeling well,” said Dany, thinking of the quickest excuse that came to her head.

 

“Oh? Really? Are you alright?” asked Jon with concern in his voice. 

 

“Oh yeah, just a...cold..I'm contagious I think. So better that you don't come over” Dany said. 

 

“Really? Ok well take care of yourself. Love you darling.”

 

“Yeah,” replied Dany. She hung up and plopped herself back onto her bed. She couldn't face Jon right how. Not after how she had felt today after lunch with two of his exes. 

 

…

 

A hour later, the doorbell buzzed. Dany's ears perked up.  _ It's probably just one of Viserys’ friends _ thought Dany. 

 

She heard her mother answer the door. 

 

“Oh hi, Jon! Dany didn't tell me you're coming over! Come in! It's a full house right now,” she said. 

 

“Dany!!! It's Jon! Come down!” yelled her mother from the foot of the staircase. 

 

_ I thought I told him to not come, _ thought Dany. She descended the stairs and saw him, her beautiful, strong, sweet Jon, holding a brown paper bag. 

 

“Hey you said you were sick so I stopped by Cafe Essos and got that lemon soup you like…” he said with a sheepish smile. 

 

Rhaella looked at Dany questioningly. 

 

“Sick? You didn't tell me you're not feeling well.”

 

“Umm, it was sudden. Mom can Jon come up to my room?”

 

“Sure but you know the rules.” 

 

“Yes, yes I know, open door.”

 

“Mmhmm,” said Rhaella as Jon moved to join Dany upstairs. If only her mother had known what they'd done in her room just yesterday she thought. 

 

Dany took Jon inside. She moved to close the door then stilled remembering her mother's rules. 

 

“Someone isn't sick,” said Jon. “What's going on?”

 

“Can we keep our voices down?” said Dany. “No I'm not sick. I just...didn't want to see you.”

 

“I really fucked up didn't I?” he asked, stroking his hair pensievely. “I should have told you everything before we met her. She's…a trouble maker. She doesn't mean anything to me Dany. I love you with all my heart and would do anything for you. You're my girl….”

  
  


“I know Jon.” Dany paused. “I just felt...Jealous? Upset that I didn't know that detail of your life but both of those girls did? I'm being possessive of you, I know but…”

 

“I like it,” interrupted Jon. “I like that you are like that. I'm yours Dany. And you're mine. And that's all. The past is the past for a reason. All of that meant nothing.”

 

Dany sighed. “Yeah. You're right. So...I'm assuming she initiated right?” she asked. “Because she's so…”

 

“Aggressive?” Jon said, with a chuckle. “Yeah. She did. Chased after me. I realize now it was a big mistake. I was too young and stupid and kinda threw it away. If I'd have known you were in my future...well...I'd have have waited,” he admitted. He looked up. “I love you Dany,” he stated simply, finding her hand and holding it.

 

“Oh Jon…” said Dany, caressing his jaw with her fingers. “I love you too,” she said leaning in for a chaste kiss on the lips. 

 

“So, I think we need to find a cave around here,” she said, eliciting a chuckle from Jon. 

 

“Jon!!!” Vis screamed from downstairs. Jon jumped off Dany. Vis appeared at Dany's doorway. “We need you down here to judge on a potential illegal move he said breathlessly. Hot Pie says it's within the rules but--”

 

“It is!!!” screamed a voice from downstairs.

 

“But--it's open to interpretation in the rule book. Can we borrow you for a minute?” he asked, looking at Dany. 

 

“Go,” said Dany. “I'll be up here devouring my soup.” Jon leaned in for a quick peck on the cheek before being dragged down by Vis to the D&D tournament downstairs..

 

Dany smiled to herself. Her boyfriend had a past yes, and it wasn't a pretty one, but he was so good to her. And she was head over heels in love with him.

 


End file.
